Final Realm
by Animeguy21
Summary: Mysterious murders occur in New York. Suspicions are being tied to the "supernatural." When a teen boy and girl are given the power to see what is really "real" will they be able to fight against the darkness or will the darkness overtake them? Plz Review
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**4 years ago**

**(The city of New York)**

_(Screen shows the crowds of New York crowding with people and cars. Echoes of horns are heard in the background. Scene changes from the streets to a group of apartments in the city. Camera zooms into the window of the apartment. The screen shows a woman sitting on the couch watching television. The sound of a glass breaks in the background.)_

**Mom:** Chase! Did you break another glass!?

_(A little kid rushes up with a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts on)_

_(Chuckles)_

**Chase**: Yeah, uh, sorry mom.

_(Mom sighs)_

**Mom:** this is the third glass this week so far and it isn't even Wednesday! Can't you be a little more careful?

**Chase:** Well maybe you should start putting them where I can reach em' more easily!

**Mom:** _(gets in Chase's face)_ ill put them where I wanna put them! I put them there for a reason!

**Chase:** _(gets back in mom's face)_ well obviously it wasn't to save money!

_(Both turn backs away from each other and crosses their arms with a "humph")_

**Mom:** kids these days. No respect.

**Chase: **_(under breath) _parents these days. Total idiots.

**???: **attention ladies and gentleman we have breaking news

_(Both turn around and look at the screen)_

_(The screen on the television shows an old man at a news desk with papers in his hand)_

"We have just detected a heavy swirl of wind approaching the eastern border at rapid speeds above the Atlantic Ocean. It is swirling at nearly 64 miles per hour currently but it is rapidly picking up speed. This can possibly evolve into a hurricane. It was just sighted a couple of minutes ago by our meteorologists."

_(The screen on the television changes into a shot of a meteorologist in front of a large map.)_

"As you can see _(the meteorologists' points to a circle on the map just a few miles from the eastern shore)_ the storm appears to be growing rapidly. The mystery of just where this storm came from is unknown. It was not detected on our Doppler radar. But in preparation we recommend that all of New York take cover, or to the shelters if they have to. Please do not panic, it should pass over very quickly according to the rate of speed projected. Thank you."

_(The mom turns off the television)_

**Mom:** well you heard him.

**Chase:** ok.

_(Chase's mom puts on her coat)_

**Chase:** where are you going?

**Mom:** Out to get some supplies. You never can be too careful. (_Smiles)_

**Chase:** yeah, whatever.

**Mom:** Stay here, you got that?

**Chase:** yeah, okay.

**Mom:** _(looks in Chase's eyes)_ promise me you will.

**Chase:** yeah, okay!

**Mom:** okay. Be right back.

_(Mom rushes out the door and it closes)_

_(Chase looks out the window and steps onto the patio)_

_(The streets are empty)_

_(Chase sees a circular cloud above the horizon)_

_(The wind begins to blow)_

_(Suddenly their is a "clang" on the rail of the balcony)_

_(Chase looks to see a chain with something on the end of it stuck onto the part of the rail)_

_(Chase picks it up and looks at it)_

_(It is a silver chain necklace with a red jewel hanging off of it)_

_(The wind blows harder)_

**Chase:** I've got to tell April.

_(Chase runs back inside the house and picks up the phone on the table)_

_(No dial tone)_

_(Chase leaves out of the living room and opens the door into the hallway of the apartment)_

_(Chase runs across the hallway to a door and knocks on it)_

_(A little girl opens the door with pink hair and blue eyes)_

**Chase:** hey I want you to see thi-

_(The girl drags Chase inside and to the balcony of her apartment door)_

**April:** Look, Chase! (_Points to the incoming cloud)_

**Chase:** I've already seen it.

**April:** hmph. Whatever.

**Chase:** _(lifts his hand up in a fist_) anyway I want you to see this.

_(Chase unfolds hand and shows the necklace)_

**April:** wow! Wait, how'd you get that? Is this one of your moms' jewelry?

**Chase:**_ (shakes head_) no, it just fell out of the sky somehow.

**April:** you know that could belong to somebody, you should try and see whose it is.

**Chase:** yeah right! You're just jealous because you don't have one!

**April:** No I'm not! Im just-look!

_(Both see a shining object gently gliding its way down in the wind toward the street)_

**April:** its mine!

_(The wind blows harder)_

_(Both April and Chase run back into the living room and run out the door into the hallway)_

_(They run down the stairs and out the entrance door of the apartment into the street)_

_(April spots the necklace further down the street)_

**April:** I'll get it!

(_It begins to rain. The wind blows hard)_

_(April runs toward the necklace. Chase follows her.)_

_(April spots the necklace and picks it up)_

_(The necklace is the same as Chase's except it has a pink jewel)_

_(Suddenly there is a boom and the earth shakes)_

_(Both Chase and April fall on their knees)_

_(The wind blows harder. The rain begins to rain harder)_

_(The glass on some of the windows of the buildings shatter)_

_(Debris swifts around in every direction)_

_(April screams)_

_(Chase looks up)_

_(Chase sees the hurricane above him)_

_(Chase kneels down with his hands over his head)_

_(The rain and wind stop)_

_(Chase looks back up and sees into the "eyes" of the hurricane)_

_(A hideous laughter echoes throughout the city)_

_(An object drops out of the sky and lands with a "boom" followed by a cloud of dust)_

_(Chase looks through the dust to see a black cocoon)_

_(The cocoon shakes violently)_

_(Chase and April stay still)_

_(The cocoon hatches and out comes a devilish face with pointed horns and long pointed nails and a narrow body)_

_(The creature laughs with a screech in its voice)_

"And so...it ends."

_(The creature spouts two 8 foot long wings out of its back and screeches)_

_(Screen shows Chase and April's faces terrified)_

_(The creature jumps up into the air and flies toward April and Chase screeching)_

_(Chase and April don't move and both close their eyes)_

"DIE!"

_(A metallic sound is heard)_

_(Chase and April open their eyes)_

_(In front of them stand two angels; one dressed in a long red robe, and the other in a long pink one)_

_(Chase and April see the creature lying on the ground several feet away)_

_(The red angel takes out its sword)_

_(The pink angel takes out its bow and quiver full of arrows)_

_(Chase and April look over at the angels in awe)_

_(The red angel speaks)_

"_Go back to Hell…you damned soul!"_

_(Screen fades)_

_**Final Realm: Chapter 1 Part B**_

_(The creature gets back on its feet)_

_(The creature hisses and out of its mouth spouts a forked tongue. The tongue catches the pink angel by surprise and wraps around it. The red angel takes its sword and cuts off its tongue. The creature screeches in pain. The creature looks directly at Chase and April. Chase and April don't move)_

"Fear_."(Says the creature hissing)_

_(Chase and April stare at the creature in fear)_

_(A cloud of darkness grows among it and when the darkness parts the creature is changed into a more powerful one; larger than what it was at 15 feet.)_

_(The pink angel flies toward the new manifestation and shoots out an arrow toward it) _

_(It stabs it in the heart but the creature only laughs and yanks it out)_

_(Out of its body shoots out a black type of ooze that covers the pink and red angel in its tentacle-like ooze. It lifts them slowly in the air.)_

_(The angels struggle but cannot move)_

_(The creature stares at Chase and April)_

**Red angel:** stop! Do not fear! _(Grunts)_ for the more you fear… The stronger it becomes!

_(Chase and April still don't move)_

_(The creature still stares, and doesn't move)_

_(The wind begins to pick up)_

_(Chase and April stare back at the creature in fear)_

_(The creature squeezes the angels hard with its tentacles)_

_(The angels struggle, grunts, and gasps for air)_

_(There is a loud crack)_

_(There is no more movement between the angels)_

_(The bodies lay limp in the grasp of the creature)_

_(The creature laughs then roars in a deep voice battle cry and throws them down the street near Chase and April)_

_(The red angel hits a car with a "crash" next to Chase)_

_(The alarm in the car goes off)_

_(The pink one lies on the ground in the middle of the street next to April)_

_(Chase looks down at the dead angel next to him)_

_(April looks down to the dead angel next to her)_

_(They both kneel down over the angel next to them)_

_(April cries)_

_(Chase stares at the angel next to him)_

_(Pause)_

_(Round particles of light erect from the dead angels bodies and float into the air)_

_(The round balls of light float around them)_

_(Tears fill Chase's eyes)_

**Chase :**( thinking) it's all my fault.

_(Chase cries)_

_(Pause)_

_(Above, the eye of the hurricane begins to move)_

_(Rain begins to fall)_

_(The wind blows hard)_

_(The rain hits the ground and runs over Chase's and April's bodies)_

_(Chase and April stand motionless)_

_(Chase gets up and walks in the middle of the street)_

_(Chase looks down the road towards the creature)_

**Chase**_**:**_you'll pay for this.

_(The creature only gives a grim smile back towards Chase)_

_(April gets up and walks toward Chase in the middle of the street)_

_(Chase balls up his hand)_

**Chase:** ill make you pay.

_(The creature laughs)_

"And what makes you think you, a mere human, can stop me!?"

**April: **He's not the only one. Im in too.

_(The creature laughs again then gains its composer)_

"Come on at me then…if you want to die."

_(The creature licks its lips with its forked tongue)_

**Chase:** I won't be the one dying. You will!

_(The creature grunts)_

_(Hisses)_

"THIS IS IT!"

_(The creature rushes at them down the long street)_

_(Chase and April grip each other's hand and run towards the creature)_

**Chase:** Im gonna kick your ass!!!

_(Chase and April run full speed toward the creature)_

_(The light on Chase and April's necklace glows)_

_(They both stop running)_

_(The creature stops)_

_(The particles of light all join in two round spheres of light)_

_(One goes inside Chase's jewel)_

_(The other goes inside April's jewel)_

_(Chase and April look back to see the angels body emit a large amount of light so bright it is hard to see)_

_(Chase and April close their eyes)_

_(Chase and April open their eyes)_

_(The angels stand before them glowing a light and large wings about 9 ft long on each side)_

_(The creature hisses)_

"NO."  
**Red angel:** Yes, it ends here.

"NO!"

_(The red angel turns to the one in pink)_

**Red angel:** you ready?

**Pink angel**: Yes.

"THIS ISNT THE END! NOT FOR ME!!"

_(The creature rushes at them full speed)_

_(The red angel takes out its sword from its sheath)_

_(The red angels' sword glows a bright yellow)_

_(The pink angel takes out its arrow from its quiver full of arrows and aims it in the creatures direction)_

_(The arrow glows blue)_

_(The creature does not stop running towards them)_

_**Red angel**__:_ (_looks over at Chase and April)_ Move!

_(Both Chase and April move onto the sidewalk)_

_(The red angels' sword glows brighter)_

_(The red angel holds up his sword in the air)_

_(The creature opens its mouth and a dark ball of energy forms around it)_

_(The red angel grunts and slashes its sword vertically downward)_

_(Out of it comes a yellowish, horizontal wave of energy)_

**Red angel:** Transcending wave!

_(At the same time the pink angel let's go of her arrow)_

_(Her arrow becomes an energy ray of light)_

**Pink angel:** Stroke of light!

_(The creature opens its mouth and lets out a ray of dark, black energy)_

"Darkness ray!"

_(All the attacks come together at once in the middle of the street)_

_(There is a huge burst of light and Chase and April close their eyes)_

_(The wind blows with a tremendous force)_

_(The wind calms)_

_(Pause)_

_(Chase and April open their eyes)_

_(The angels and the creature are gone)_

_(It rains hard)_

_(Chase looks down)_

**Chase:** it's gone.

_(April looks down on her neck)_

**April:** the necklaces.

**Chase:** Hm.

_(April gets teary eyed)_

**April:** do you…think we'll ever see them again?

_(Chase pauses)_

**Chase:** (_looks up at the sky_) I hope so… (_Wind blows through his hair)_

_(Lightning strikes)_

_(Chase's mom sees them out in the street)_

_(In her hands are some bags)_

**Mom:** What are you kids doing out there!?  
_(Chase laughs a little)_

**Mom:** you're in big trouble young man! Come on inside and you two dry off!

_(Chase and April walk back inside the apartment)_

_(The screen fades)_

_(to be continued)_

_(Next time: 4 years later, Chase and April are in High School. Mysterious murders haunt the streets of New York. Suspicion is lead to be supernaturally affiliated. The only problem is Chase and April seems to be the only people who can see these supernatural occurrences! What does this mean? What is becoming of the world? And most importantly can it be saved? And even more important by whom?)_

_Final Realm: Created by Gerald and Merced Williams_


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Realm: Chapter 2: The Present**

_(Screen shows a bunch of students running in the hallway)_

_(Runs past a girl closing her locker)_

_(Girl turns around and hears incoming voices)_

_(She looks to see some girls walking down the hallway)_

"Do you really think he can beat him?"

"Of course not. I mean, Chase may be strong but I don't know if he's a match for Simon."

_(The girl at the locker listens)_

"Well this is his 3rd fight this month, and so far he's won every one of them."

"Wait you mentioned a boy named Chase…"

"Yeah his name is Chase Ingram"

"Wait! You don't mean the son of the legendary soccer player David Ingram?"

"_(smiles)_ Yeah, his son goes here."

"Does he play soccer too?"

"Yeah, but he usually gets in fights with Simon, leader of the Fist gang."

"Simon?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're new here so I guess you don't know much about him. Well you may wish you didn't."

"(_Gasps_) Why not?"

"Oh, he's just a bully. He bullies everyone around. He's the leader of the gang called the Fist."

"(_Gasps)_…"

"But don't worry…"

"Hm?"

"Chase is the only one who is brave enough to face him…"

"…"

"In a way…he's like a protector to all of us here…"

"…hm…"

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing…it's just…it must be tough not having a father and having to protect everyone here…"

"Oh, yeah…His father mysteriously disappeared four years ago…"

"It must be hard on him…"

"Yeah I guess you're right. C'mon we better hurry or we won't be able to see the fight."

_(The two girls run down the hallway)_

_(The girl at the locker sighs)_

"Not again."

_(The girl at the locker runs down the hallway)_

**Final Realm: Chapter 2: The Present**

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Shows a crowd of students outside in the courtyard of the school gathered around two people)_

_(The crowd cheers for Chase and for Simon)_

_(More cheers are heard for Chase though)_

**Simon:** Im so sick and tired of you messing with us! You'll think twice before you mess with the Fist again.

**Chase: **_(yawns_) can we hurry this up? I have more important things to do than kicking your ass.

**Simon: **_**(**__angry)_ what'd you say!?

**Chase**: _(sighs)_ I think you heard me or are you really as stupid as you look?

_(Crowd is full of "Ooooh's")_

**Annoying guy in crowd: **Daaaamn! You just got served!

**Simon:** _(clenches fist as a muscle vein pops on his head_) W-why you little! I'll tear you to pieces!

**Chase:** _(sighs)_ well I can see where this is going (_yawns loudly_)…. Im bored, Im out of here.

_(Chase turns around to exit the crowd)_

**Simon:** Hey where do you think you're going!

_(Simon turns Chase around by his shoulder and punches Chase in the face)_

_(Chase leans over towards the ground)_

_(The crowd goes silent)_

_(Pause)_

_(Chase slowly sits up)_

_(A bruise lies on Chase's cheek)_

**Chase:** (grins slowly) heh…

_(The crowd stays silent except for one)_

**Annoying guy in crowd:** Uh oh! You in trouble now! (_Laughs loudly)_

**Chase:** Is that all you got? _(Slowly looks up at Simon)_

_(Simon growls)_

_(Chase spits and looks Simon dead in the eye)_

**Chase:** You hit like a momma's boy.

_(Simon growls)_

**Annoying guy in crowd: **WHOOEEE! HE GOT YOU BOY!!!

**Simon:** (growls) Why-why y-

_(Chase lunges his body at Simon and hits Simon square in the stomach with his fist)_

_(Pause)_

_(Simon slowly falls to the ground)_

_(The crowd is full of cheering)_

_(Chase exits the crowd; leaning back with his hands on his head)_

**Chase:** hmph. And you really thought you had a chance.

_(The girl from the locker runs up to him)_

**April:** Chase.

**Chase:** yeah, what sup?

**April:** you didn't have to do that.

**Chase:** yeah, but I get sick and tired of you being harassed by punks like them.

**April:** yeah, I guess. But that doesn't mean you have to fight them.

**Chase:** they were asking for it. Plus I hate punks who think they're all that.

(_Screen fades)_

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Screen shows the school clock outside as it rings and the kids are let out into the city through the entrance doors.)_

_(April walks with Chase out the doors)_

**April:** So, what you get?

**Chase:** Detention for the week.

**April:** Oh, Im sorry.

**Chase:** It's no big deal. That punk Simon and his crew got it for a month for doing that to you. Stalking can be filed as a sexual harassment ya' know.

**April:** Wow. A big word for you Chase. _(Grins at Chase_) you always seem to surprise me.

**Chase:** yeah, whatever. _(Looks over at April and sweat drops)_

_(Both of them walk down the busy streets of New York)_

**Chase:** so are you busy tomorrow?  
**April:** yeah actually, I have a game tomorrow which means ill be cheerleading.

**Chase:** oh yeah, I forgot all about that.

**April:** what? You're the one who is playing!

**Chase:** _(hesitates)_ I guess I don't have anything better to do.

**April:** You have to go anyway idiot!

_(April bonks Chase on the head)_

**Chase:** hey whatcha do that for!

**April:** your way too full of yourself.

**Chase:** whatever. You're lucky you're a girl.

**April:** yeah, sure. Well see ya' tomorrow.

**Chase:** okay.

_(April and Chase part)_

(Screen darkens)

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Shows Chase asleep in his bed)_

_(Chase hears a voice)_

"The gate is weakening. The time will come when it will open. This is not that time. Hell upon the earth if it is… (Voice fades)…close it."

_(Chase opens his eyes)_

_(It is completely dark)_

_(Chase looks around)_

"Lost? Follow the light."

_(Chase looks down to see his shadow facing in front of him)_

_(Chase turns around to see a mirror making light)_

_(The mirror dims as he comes closer to it)_

"Much work is needed to get to the light"

(The mirror lights up again a little and shows Chase's reflection)

_(Chase looks in the mirror and sees a dark reflection of himself behind him)_

_(Chase turns around quickly to look behind him)_

_(Chase looks back towards the mirror as a shadow of his hand grabs him by his neck)_

_(Chase struggles but cannot get free)_

"Your worst enemy is yourself."

_(The hand grabs Chase and pulls him into the mirror)_

_(The mirror shatters into tiny glass pieces)_

_(Chase hits the ground hard)_

_(Chase looks down at his neck and notices a chained necklace with a red jewel attached)_

_(Chase looks up to see a gigantic shadow cobra)_

_(The cobra hisses and slithers around Chase)_

"_But every shadow of darkness has one weakness in common."_

_(The Cobra lunges back; about to strike forward)_

_(Chase quickly gets the necklace out of his shirt and puts it up in the air)_

_(Out of Chase's chest comes out a light)_

_(The light reflects off of Chase's necklace and down to the ground)_

_(The tiny glass pieces reflect all over the room and the shadow cobra disappears)_

"Are you ready to step through the gate?"

**Chase:** _(hesitantly) _yes.

_(Pause)_

"So be it."

_(A bright light appears and Chase is blinded by it)_

_(Chase covers his eyes with his hands)_

_(Chase takes his hands off his eyes)_

_(Chase is back in his bed)_

_(Chase looks to the left at the electric clock next to him)_

_(The clock reads 10:30am)_

**Chase:** Crap! I'm gonna be late!

_(Chase notices he still has the necklace)_

**Chase:** _(thinking)_ so it wasn't a dream.

_(Chase gets out of bed)_

_(Chase's mom calls out)_

"Chase! Hurry and get your breakfast before the game!"

**Chase:** all right! I'm coming!

_(Chase rushes downstairs)_

_(Chase rushes to the kitchen and picks up a slice of toast)_

_(Chase's mom watches the news in the living room)_

_(The reporter is seen talking)_

"It just seemed to have happened mysteriously. A body was found dead lying on the ground in the middle of Broadway Street. It seems to have happened around 4or 6 am."

_(Screen shows the crime scene of the murder)_

_(Investigators are seen around the scene)_

**Chase:** (_blinks)_ hm? (_Looks closer at the screen)_

(_A demon is seen standing in the midst of the investigators)_

**Chase:** huh!? _(Blinks)_

**Chase's mom:** _(looks over at Chase)_ huh? What is it Chase?

**Chase:** (_looks over at his mom_) you don't see that?

**Chase's mom:** (_blinks_) huh? See what?

**Chase:** (_points his finger where the demon is on the screen_) That!

**Chase's mom:** (_turns and looks at the screen_) What?

(_The demon suddenly disappears and vanishes off the screen)_

**Chase's mom:** (_blinks and continues to look at the screen_) …I don't see anything…

**Chase:** (_blinks_)…but…it was right there…

**Chase's mom**: _(looks over at Chase)_ I think somebody's been getting into too many fights. Someone must have hit you pretty hard.

**Chase:** Yeah whatever, I know what I saw.

**Chase's mom: **Well never mind it. _(Smiles and looks over at Chase_) Good luck on your game honey. I'm sorry I won't be able to come.

**Chase:** It's alright. (_Smiles)_ I know you're a busy woman.

**Chase's mom**: _(smiles_) right.

**Chase:** (_puts on his coat and opens the door to go out_) Well, I'll see you later mom! _(Smiles)_

**Chase's mom:** Goodbye my dear. (_Smiles warmly)_

_(Chase shuts the door and the screen fades)_

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Screen shows the field; some people are already playing)_

_(Chase runs to the sidelines were his team is)_

_(The fans in the stands cheer loud)_

_(The coach runs up to Chase)_

"Where the heck have you been? Hurry up and get out there!"

**Chase:** Got it

_(A player from the opposing team comes up to Chase)_

**Simon:** Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked.

**Chase:** _(grins)_ humph. Just as soon as I'm done with yours.

**Simon:** Let's do this.

_(An announcer for the game speaks)_

"_And its time to see which players for the school will go on to actually be on the team. As you all know this is a show out for any fan of soccer. It has been know that the state's most aggressive players come from this High School! The school has separated into a couple custom made teams. These teams will go head to head to decide who will be on the school team. This is a tryout you won't forget, so let's get ready for the game to begin folks! _

_(Chase gets in a huddle with his teammates)_

**Chase:** all right you guys, remember the routine. Remember this is a game so have fun with it. But also remember that winning this means we can be on the team, and I don't know about you, but I really want to win this thing so we can prove these punks wrong!

_(Chase's teammates cheer)_

**Announcer:**"the first team up is the Vergers against the Fist. Please report to the field.

**Chase: **all right then, here we go.

_(Screen darkens)_

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Whistle blows)_

_(The game starts)_

_(Chase gets the ball from the kick off)_

_(Chase runs it towards the other player's goal)_

_(A player comes in front of him)_

_(Chase kicks the ball over his head and keeps running)_

_(The crowd cheers)_

_(Chase passes it to another player on the right due to another player in front of him)_

_(The player on the right runs it over to the goal keeper)_

_(Instantly the player trips over another player's leg as he falls to the ground)_

_(The other team's player laughs and gets the ball just in time for him to trip over Chase's foot and he falls to the ground)_

_(Chase turns back around with the ball and heads toward the goal with his two teammates behind him)_

"Triangle combo!"

_(Chase nods and gets about 5 feet in front of his teammates)_

_(One of Chase's teammates gets on the right while the other gets on the left)_

_(The crowd cheers louder)_

_(Chase fakes a kick to the goalkeeper and passes it back words to the teammate on the right)_

_(Chase pushes an opponent to the ground)_

_(The guy on the right passes it to the guy on the left)_

_(The guy on the left speeds up a little with the ball and is only about 3ft away from Chase)_

_(The guy on the right runs in front of Chase and defends him by sliding into another player; which falls to the ground)_

_(The guy on the left kicks it to Chase who is wide open for the shot)_

_(Chase bends down and lays his left hand on the ground with his feet traveling on the ground, does a 360 and kicks the ball)_

_(The ball travels down the field and scores into the goal)_

_(Screen darkens)_

_(Screen lightens)_

_(The buzzer rings)_

_(Chase's team wins 11 to 10)_

_(The crowd cheers)_

**Chase:** _(crosses his arms_) that's how real players play.

_(The losing players on the field go back to their coach)_

_(Everyone gets around Chase)_

_(Screen fades)_

**Final Realm: Chapter 2 part B**

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Chase and April walk down the sidewalk streets of New York)_

_(The blaring of car horns and vehicles moving are heard)_

**April:** (_looks over at Chase_) Wow, that was a good game. You did great Chase. (_Smiles_)

**Chase:** (_looks over at April)_ heh, what do you expect? That game was in the bag.

**April:** (_smiles_) that's the best of you talking again Chase. (_Smiles_)

**Chase:** Yeah yeah, whatever. _(Scratches head_) We still don't know if I made it on the school team or not…

**April**: (_looks down_) hm… (_Looks up and over at Chase_) I know! How about we go and get something to eat! That should cheer you up! _(Smiles brightly_)

**Chase:** Um, yeah I would…It's just that… (_Looks down_)…

**April:** (_looks over at Chase_) what…?

**Chase:** …

**April:** …hm…?

**Chase:** _(looks up and smiles suddenly_) I don't have any money!

**April:** (_wide eyed_) Whaa?! You actually made me think it was something serious! _(Bonks Chase on the head)_

**Chase:** oww! Sorry!

**April:** (_sighs_) Uh, never mind I'll pay for you! C'mon! (_Takes Chase by the arm and pulls him)_

**Chase:** Ah! Okay! (_Struggles_) stop pulling!

_(Screen lifts up into the sky)_

_(Scene changes back to Chase and April at a pizza parlor)_

**April:** (_stares at Chase wide eyed_) …uh…Chase?

(_Chase scarf's down pizza after pizza)_

**April:** O.O…

_(Chase keeps eating violently)_

**April:** _(blinks)_…um Chase… (_Blinks)_ don't you think you've had enough?

**Chase:** _(big angry chibi head)_ I HAVE NOT HAD ENOUGH!!

**April:** (_sweat drop)_ oh...Um…sorry…!

**Chase:** (_stands up in his chair_) don't you see that Pizza is the foundation of this nation!? Where would this world be without pizza? I'll tell you where…In a global crisis that's where!

**April:** (_comes in screen with chibi head_) over pizza Chase? Not likely…

**Chase:** The economy would go into depression and we would be forced to go to war with other countries for food!

**April:** (_sighs and sweat drops)_ here we go…

**Chase:** The world would soon go into economic depression and soon the leaders of the country will lose sanity because of lack of pizza and we'd all be doomed! (_Holds a slice of pizza in his hand and cradles it gently against his cheek_) This pizza is key to the world's peace…Pizza is change! Pizza is life! Pizza is-

**April:** (_bonks Chase hard on the head_) Seriously Chase, shut up…

**Chase:** (_bump raises on his head as he lifts his head tearing_) Y-yeah okay.

_(The TV news turns on)_

_(The announcer comes in)_

"Welcome to the New York Evening News. I'm your anchor Dan Patterson filling you in on today's breaking news. This is the New York Evening News."

(_Title appears on the screen and zooms out)_

_(Anchorman appears on screen behind the news desk with some papers in front of him)_

"Hello I'm Dan Patterson. In today's breaking news there was another mysterious murder alongside with that of earlier this morning. Racheal Shean is live at the scene to give us the report. Racheal?"

_(Screen alongside the anchorman appears showing the news reporter Racheal in front of the screen)_

_(The screen beside the anchorman maximizes to fit the screen)_

_(Racheal speaks)_

"Yes Dan, something truly horrific has just happened here on Maple Street a couple of minutes ago. Citizens of New York were alarmed to hear the screaming of a middle aged man pleading cries of help inside this alleyway. _(Steps away from the camera as it looks into the alleyway) (People are seen standing a body in blood lying on the ground next to the wall)_ By the time help had arrived though it was too late and the body was found lying there limp and dead. (_Steps back a little revealing a police officer standing beside her)_ Sheriff Johnson has more details on the mysterious murderer…Johnson? (_Puts the mic near his face) _

_(Chase and April slowly eat and look up at the screen)_

_(The Sheriff speaks)_

"Well there's no doubt that the murder committed earlier this morning and the one committed here not long ago are connected. Due to the evidence of the victims' body and the one earlier this morning we have concluded that both incidents are linked to the same culprit. Both bodies appear to have sustained teeth markings as if their bodies had been literally "torn apart" by some type of animal."

(_Racheal puts the mic back near her face)_

"Animal? What kind of animal?"

_(Racheal puts the mic back in the sheriff's face)_

"Well as of now we can't really tell. But what we do know is that this isn't your average animal."

_(Chase gasps and has a flashback of the demon that was on the news earlier that morning)_

_(The sheriff continues talking)_

"We have a number of scientists and zoologist working at the scene but what's strange is that it didn't leave any evidence. No DNA, No hair, Nothing. We have no leads as to what this thing is."

(_Racheal takes the mic back)_

"But there was an eyewitness right?"

_(Racheal puts the mic back near the sheriff)_

"Yes, there was an eyewitness. The problem is that he didn't see anything. All he said he saw was an invisible force dragging the man from the side of the street and into the alleyway here."

**Chase:** _(starts to look down from the screen_) … (_flashback of the demon again)_ …April…Did you…see the report… _(Slowly turns towards April_)…earlier this morn-

_(April looks down at the floor shivering a little with her eyes frozen)_

**Chase:** (_looks down at the floor_) … (_thinks_) so she saw it too… (_Has a flashback of the demon with flesh in its mouth)_ _… (Looks back up at the TV screen)_

(_The reporter speaks)_

"So then this is some kind of foreign animal. Any words of advice for New York viewers?"

(_Racheal puts the mic back in the sheriff's face)_

"Yes, all civilians should seek safety in their homes. It is much safer to be inside especially at night due to that most of the attacks committed occur either in the evening or early morning when it's dark."

_(Racheal puts the mic back near the sheriff)_

"Thank you Sheriff Johnson. That's it for this section of The New York Evening News. We will back later with more details on this mysterious murder. Dan?"

_(Screen goes back to Dan)_

"Well as you all heard all civilians should seek shelter. Until we have confirmed what this animal is it is better to be safe than sorry…onto other news…"

**Chase:** _(looks over at April_) …So can I walk you home…?

**April:** (_looks up suddenly at Chase and smiles_) Oh! Y-yeah!

**Chase:** (_smiles_) okay…

(_Scene changes to Chase and April walking down the street at night)_

_(The fluorescent lights glow within the city)_

**Chase**: (_walks silently_) …

**April:** _(walks silently_) …

**Chase:** _(breaks the silence_) so…you saw it too…

**April**: (_gasps and looks at Chase_) …

**Chase:** (_keeps walking looking forward_)…This morning…you saw it didn't you?

**April:** (_looks down at the ground and keeps walking)_ Y-yeah…

**Chase:** …

**April:** …

**Chase:** don't worry…I don't really think it's all their making it seems to be. Even if it is… (_Smiles and grabs his arm_)… (_Looks over at April_) I'll take care of em' for ya'.

**April:** Chase! It's not that easy!

**Chase:** huh? (_Sweat drops)_

**April:** _(waves her hands_) What if it's some foreign animal that somehow got shipped from a foreign country! We don't know anything about it! Or what if it's actually some kind of disease that is wiping out everybody! What if it's contagious!

**Chase:** _(looks over at April_) I wouldn't stress it. There's the evidence of the teeth marks remember…

**April:** So then…you do believe in it? (_Looks over at Chase)_

**Chase:** (_scratches head_) well…not exactly. But things these days…you can't be all too sure.

_(Two guys walk by talking loudly)_

"So did you hear about the animal?"

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared!"

"Dude, I'd be careful if I were you."

"Well you're not me. Which means that your nothing but a scaredy cat!"

"Well that may be so. But you never can be too careful."

"Hah! Even if that so called animal was real. I guarantee I'd kick its ass."

"Dude, aren't you being a little overconfident?"

"Heh, dude I'm serious. Let me meet the thing. I promise you it won't even be able to lay one finger, or claw, or whatever the hell it is on me!"

"Heh, well if you say so…Oh! Well my house is across the street. See ya' later!"

"Heh, later! (_Waves goodbye)_"

(_The other guy runs across the street)_

**Chase:** (_looks over at the boastful guy_) …

_(The boastful guy looks back over at Chase)_

"What the hell are you looking at!?"

**Chase:** heh…nothing…

"That's what I thought! (_Keeps walking and turns down an alleyway_) "

**April:** (_looks over at Chase_) T-thanks Chase.

**Chase:** eh? (_Looks over at April_) heh, it's no big deal.

**April:** You're a really great friend.

**Chase:** eh…I try. _(Smiles)_

_April:_ (_smiles and giggles a little_) …

(_Suddenly a scream is heard)_

_(Chase and April gasps)_

**Chase:** WH-what was that!?

**April:** …Chase?

(_April grips Chase's arm)_

_(Chase turns back and looks toward the alleyway where the boastful guy went into)_

"AGGH!!"

_(Chase and April gasp again)_

**Chase:** (_runs towards the alleyway_) ngh!

**April:** (_lets go of Chase_) Chase! Where are you going!?

**Chase:** I have to save him!

**April:** What the heck are you thinking! You'll be killed!! You idiot!

_(Chase rushes into the alleyway)_

**April:** (_screams and stretches out her hand_) Chase!

_(Chase stumbles into the alleyway)_

_(Chase sees a hunched figure gorging over the boastful man in the moonlight)_

**Chase:** (_shivers_) …

(_The sound of bones cracking and fluids squirting are heard)_

**Chase:** (_shivers)_ ….

_(The hunched figure stops and lifts its nose up to the sky and sniffs)_

"(_licks it's lips and speaks in a deep voice_) mmm…I smell a strong spiritual soul…mmm…it smells of light…the most… (_Licks its lips_) delicious…

**Chase:** _(gasps and stays still)_ …

_(April runs around the corner towards Chase)_

**April:** Chase! (Grabs Chase by the shoulder)

**Chase:** (_gasps and looks over at April_) April! What the heck are you doing here!?

**April:** Chase! (_Looks into his eyes)_

**Chase:** (_stares back at the hunched over demon)_ …

**April:** _(tugs at Chase's shoulder)_ Chase let's get out of-(_follows Chase's eyes to the demon)… (Gasps)_

_(The demon is standing on its fours facing Chase and April)_

_(A long tongue flicks out of its mouth)_

"Not one! Two! Two spiritual souls! What luck!"

_(April and Chase shiver in fear)_

_(The demon gives a grim smile)_

"That's right children. Fear. Fear because now you know…(rushes towards April and Chase on all fours and jumps into the air at them) That you will die!!!

_(April gasps and screams)_

**Chase:** _(snaps out of it_) April! (_Gets in front of her with his hands outstretched_) No!

_(The demon comes closer to Chase in midair)_

"AHH!"

**Chase:** _(closes his eyes and prepares for pain_) ngh!

_(A metallic sound is heard)_

**Chase:** … (_Opens his eyes and looks up at a figure standing in front of him with a long broad sword)… (Gasps)_

_(The man with the sword blocks the demons sharp teeth with his blade and holds it there)_

_(The man speaks)_

"You could… _(struggles_) be a little more careful…"

**Chase:** … (_Blinks)_

**April**: _(slowly looks over Chases shoulder_) …

**Chase**_**: **__(gasps and has a flashback of the same person that saved him four years ago) _…you…

_(April's eyes widen)_

**Chase:** …w-who…are you?

_(The man with the sword looks slowly back toward Chase)_

**Aneiras:** My name is Aneiras…and I'm…your guardian angel.

**Chase:** _(gasps_) …

_(Screen fades out)_

****

_**(Next time: A mysterious angel reappears saving Chase and April from the wrath of a demon yet again. But why has he returned? What!? The Realms of the Universe are colliding!? What does this mean!? It doesn't sound good! Find out the answers to these questions and much more on the next Final Realm!)**_

**Created by: Gerald and Merced Williams**

**_Writers blog: Thanks to all who have been reading our story! I know the Chapters are long but hopefully you all can find a new reason for reading them each Chapter. lol Me and Merced are going to be going on a strict block of having a new chapter up every two weeks. That way we can have a scheduled time and date for releasing these Chapters. Merced has also drawn up some concept art that we will be showing in the next chapter. Hopefully that can be one of your reasons for reading the next one! :) But anyway stay tuned and we promise not to dissapoint! Thanks again for reading! ~Gerald and Merced~_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Not one! Two! Two spiritual souls! What luck!"

_(April and Chase shiver in fear)_

_(The demon gives a grim smile)_

"That's right children. Fear. Fear because now you know…(rushes towards April and Chase on all fours and jumps into the air at them) That you will die!!!

_(April gasps and screams)_

**Chase:** _(snaps out of it_) April! (_Gets in front of her with his hands outstretched_) No!

_(The demon comes closer to Chase in midair)_

"AHH!"

**Chase:** _(closes his eyes and prepares for pain_) ngh!

_(A metallic sound is heard)_

**Chase:** … (_Opens his eyes and looks up at a figure standing in front of him with a long broad sword)… (Gasps)_

_(The man with the sword blocks the demons sharp teeth with his blade and holds it there)_

_(The man speaks)_

"You could… _(struggles_) be a little more careful…"

**Chase:** … (_Blinks)_

**April**: _(slowly looks over Chases shoulder_) …

**Chase**_**: **__(gasps and has a flashback of the same person that saved him four years ago) _…you…

_(April's eyes widen)_

**Chase:** …w-who…are you?

_(The man with the sword looks slowly back toward Chase)_

**Aneiras:** My name is Aneiras…and I'm…your guardian angel.

**Chase:** _(gasps_) …

_(Screen fades out)_

Chapter 3: Introductions

_(Aneiras struggles with his sword stuck in the demons mouth)_

**Chase:** _(gasps_) what? _(Eyes widen)_

**Aneiras:** _(turns back around and struggles with his sword_) Do….not fear! (_pushes the demon off his sword)_

_(the demon flies up into the air and lands on its back in a cloud of dust a couple of feet away)_

**Aneiras:** (_slowly turns back around with his head holding his broad sword on his back_) …(_looks at Chase_) I'm not as strange as you look_…(grins)_

**Chase:** (sweatdrops) thanks.

**April:** (_eyes widen_) W-what are you?

**Aneiras:** _(fully turns around and faces Chase and April_) _… (sighs_) Must I repeat myself…?

_(The demon gets back on its feet as the dust settles in circles around it)_

"Ngh! Angelic bastard! I'll devour you!"

_(The demon gets on all fours and rushes towards Aneiras)_

**April:** (_glances over Aneiras' shoulder and sees the approaching demon_) Look out!

**Aneiras:** _(slowly glances over his shoulder_) hm?

_(the demon roars and approaches to pounce on Aneiras' back)_

_(a blood sputtering sound is heard)_

_(camera shows the moon in the nighttime sky partially covered by an opaque cloud)_

_(Aneiras is seen with his sword stabbed in and out of the demons stomach while still facing Chase and April)_

_(The demon stands over Aneiras shivering a little)_

**Aneiras:** It seems…that someone is trying to interrupt my cool introduction…

_(the demon keeps shivering with the sword going through its stomach and out its back)_

**Aneiras:** (_slightly glances over his shoulder_) what's wrong…? Aren't you hungry? You were so full of life a minute ago…

_(April and Chase stare up at Aneiras)_

**Aneiras:** (_calmly closes his eyes_) If you're really not going to back up what you say…then there is no use for you…

_(The demons eyes widen)_

"No! Wait!"

**Aneiras:** (_pushes his sword deeper in the demon_) Now go! Back into the fiery dimension from which you came! Internal damnation awaits you! (_slashes his sword upward the rest of the demons body)_

_(The demon screeches)_

"No!!!"

_(The demons body splits in half from its stomach up and dissolves into ash on the ground)_

_(Chase and April's eyes widen)_

**Aneiras:** (_swiftly slides the sword back into its sheath_) …Come…we have important matters to discuss… (_opens his eyes_) GYAAH!!

_(April and Chase are gone)_

_(Aneiras sweatdrops and sighs)_

_(Chase holds April's hands as they run down the street)_

**April:** Chase…what was that?

**Chase:** _(looks back at April_) I don't know but we've got to get you somewhere safe…C'mon April, I'm taking you home!

_(April looks down and blushes)_

_(Chase and April stop running)_

**Chase:** (_pants and bends over_) I-I think we lost him…

**Aneiras:** (_stands behind Chase_) Well…that was rude…

**Chase:** (_quickly stands up, turns around, and points his finger at Aneiras_) YOU!!

**Aneiras:** _(smiles and waves hand_) Hiya!

**Chase:** (_keeps his finger pointed at Aneiras)_ Stop following me! You damn pest!!

**Aneiras:** Sorry I can't do that…I'm your gaur-

**Chase:** Oh you can't huh? (_grins) (yells out loud_) Hey Everybody! There's some weird guy stalking me with some huge sword!!

_(people keep walking by Chase)_

**Aneiras:** (_waves his hands lightly in front of Chase_) Chase, I wouldn't-

**Chase:** (_steps in front of Aneiras_) Hellooo! Doesn't anybody hear me!? _(looks around and sees a police officer walking out of a store eating a donut)_ Hey! Hey you! _(tugs the officer by the arm_)

**Police officer:** Hey what do you think you're doing kid!?

**Chase:** _(points at Aneiras with his other arm)_ you see him!? This guy won't stop stalking me!!

**Aneiras:** _(smiles and waves at the officer_) Hello. ^^

**Police officer**: …kid…I could arrest you for trying pull off something like this to a man of my authority, but I'm gonna let you slide. Now go and play your games with someone else_!(jerks his arm away and walks off)_

**Chase:** _(sweatdrops and turns toward Aneiras glaring_) What the heck is going on?

**Aneiras:** (_smiles brightly and looks at Chase_) I don't know…maybe they just can't see me. _(laughs)_

**Chase**: YOU DO KNOW!!!

(_Aneiras continues laughing)_

**Chase:** (_points his finger at Aneiras_) YOU JERK! I COULD'VE BEEN ARRESTED JUST NOW!!!

**Aneiras:** _(keeps laughing_) I tried to warn you!

_(A girl walks up to Chase)_

_(The little girl turns to her mom)_

**Girl:** Did you see that mommy? That boy is talking to himself.

_(The little girls quickly picks up the girl and carries her away)_

**Mother:** Stay away from him dear, he's crazy!

**Chase:** (_screams after the girl's mother_) I AM NOT CRAZY!!!

**April:** (_tugs at Chase's shirt_) Uh…Chase you may want to settle down a bit…

**Chase:** (_looks over at April_) huh? (_Looks around to see two policemen looking at him and whispering into their radios_) …Ah dammit…You've got them thinking that im some sort of lunatic!

**Aneiras:** I'm sorry but I cannot forsake my duties. We really must find a place to talk. This is of the upmost importance.

**Chase:** (_turns and looks at Aneiras_) fine. We'll talk after I walk April home, but until then stay quiet. I'm already dragging in enough attention as is.

**Aneiras:** (_nods_) as you wish.

_**Chapter 3 Part B**_

_(Chase and April walk through the streets quietly)_

_(Chase approaches April's house) _

**Chase:** (_scratches head_) so…this is it right?

**April:** _(smiles and looks at Chase_) Yeah… _(blushes and looks into Chase's eyes_) Thanks again…Chase...

**Chase:** (_blushes and looks back into April's eyes)_ I-It's no problem…

_(The cars pass down the street beside them)_

**April:** (_keeps looking into Chase's eyes)_ …

**Chase:** (_keeps looking into April's eyes_) …

**Aneiras:** (_appears out of nowhere from behind Chase looking up at the sky_) Looks like it's going to rain.

(_April and Chase suddenly gasps and looks down blushing)_

_(April has blue lines over her face)_

**April:** Um… (_starts turning away from Chase still looking at the ground_) I'll see you later Chase.

**Chase:** (_looks up after April_) Oh! _(Looks back down_) um…okay…

**April:** _(opens her door and looks back at Chase and Aneiras_) Aneiras…?

**Aneiras:** (_looks over at April_) hm?

**April:** (_smiles)_ thank you…for saving me.

**Aneiras:** (_smiles brightly_) No problem!

_(Chase looks over a little at Aneiras and sweatdrops)_

_(April closes the door behind her_)

(_Scene changes to Chase and Aneiras walking down the street)_

**Chase:** (_sweatdrops and looks over at Aneiras_) you just had to interrupt didn't you?

**Aneiras:** (_keeps walking with his hands in his robe_) …

**Chase:** (_glares at Aneiras_) Oh, so now you don't want to talk.

**Aneiras:** (_keeps walking beside Chase_) …

**Chase:** (_sighs and looks back in front of him) … (keeps walking with his hands behind his head_) so…you're an angel huh?

**Aneiras:** …

**Chase:** (_sighs and looks over at Aneiras_) its okay, you can talk now.

**Aneiras:** …that is correct. I am an angel. And it is my assignment to protect you as well as other matters.

**Chase:** (_looks away from Aneiras and keeps walking_) …peh…That's ridiculous.

**Aneiras:** (looks over at Chase) hm? How's that?

**Chase:** I don't believe in angels. They're just as fictional as ghost or unicorns…

**Aneiras:** …

**Chase:** They're just used in bedtime stories to read to little children when they're young. Or used to explain events that don't make sense. This whole world is full of it…In an effort explain things we don't understand we simply make up things just to make sense out of it, even if it doesn't explain things fully. And yet…the world is gullible enough to believe in such nonsense. How ridiculous…

**Aneiras:** …

**Chase:** (_keeps walking_) the way I see it, I don't believe in anything I can't see. I'd rather not know then believe in some childish fantasy.

**Aneiras:** hm. (_closes eyes_) If that's the case…then why do you think you're able to see me?

**Chase:** heh. (_Smirks_) you're probably just a figment of my imagination. You'll go away sooner or later.

**Aneiras:** (_keeps walking alongside Chase_) …air…

**Chase:** (_looks over at Aneiras_) huh?

**Aneiras:** (_keeps walking_) No one can see air…yet it is just as real as you and April. You both need it to survive. If something unseen can be realized than why is it so hard to believe in me?

**Chase:** heh… (_Grins and keeps walking_) like I said. You're probably just a figment of my imagination. I could be just going crazy for all I know.

**Aneiras:** (_grins and slightly looks over at Chase_) well it seems to me that your quicker to admit insanity than to admit that the angel you're holding a physical conversation with is real. So tell me…who is the bigger fool? You or the world?

**Chase:** (_looks away and keeps walking_) heh. Whatever…

_(Chase and Aneiras walk quietly for awhile)_

**Chase:** you're here to protect me…

**Aneiras:** _(looks over at Chase_) hm?

**Chase:** earlier…you said you came to protect me. Protect me from what?

**Aneiras:** (_looks back in front of him_) …Demons.

**Chase:** … (_looks at Aneiras_) Demons?

**Aneiras:** (_closes his eyes and keeps walking_) fallen angels. Those who live only to devour the souls of others…(_looks over at Chase_) They are able to sense spiritual energies of others and devour them to stay alive…You have a significant amount of spiritual energy…the demons won't rest until you are dead…

_(Chase gasps)_

**Aneiras:** …and even then they will go on searching…searching to devour some helpless souls just to stay alive in this world. (_looks back in front of him_) It's a good thing I got to you on time.

**Chase:** (_looks over at Aneiras_) … (looks back in front of him) Stupid!!

**Aneiras:** Call it what you like, but I only speak of the truth.

**Chase:** Shut up! I've already heard enough of this! (_keeps walking_)

**Aneiras:** (looks down and sighs) …Chase_…(keeps walking)_

(_Scene changes to Chase lying with his back on his bed)_

**Chase:** (_puts his arm behind his head and looks up at the ceiling) ………..(gets up and cuts on the light) (looks over at Aneiras sitting across the room)_ Ya' know it's a little hard to sleep when you've got a ghost haunting you.

**Aneiras:** Angel.

**Chase:** Yeah whatever. _(sits back on the edge of his bed)_ So then tell me….just what is your real reason here?

**Aneiras:** …Are you ready to listen…?

**Chase:** (_nods_) …yeah.

**Aneiras:** (_sits with his legs crossed with his back to the wall and closes his eyes)_ Very well then…(_puts his arms into the sleeved of his robe_) There are 4 Realms…The first being the Realm of Heaven, where I am from; The second being the Realm of Earth, the Realm under which you live in.

**Chase:** And the third?

_(Screen shows a demon jumping from rooftop to rooftop while Aneiras continues talking)_

**Aneiras:** The third is the realm from where the demons come from. The Demonic Realm. A long time ago that realm used to be sealed until it was open again.

**Chase:** And let me guess…the demons won't stop coming through to our Realm until we seal the Demonic Realm again right?

**Aneiras**: Precisely…but your world, your Realm isn't the only one in danger…

(_The demon looks into an apartment window and sees April turning off the light in her room and lying down in her bed to get ready for sleep)_

_(The demon growls as its eyes glow bright red)_

**Chase:** Then what else is there? What else could be in danger?

(_Scene changes to Chase sitting on the edge of his bed and Aneiras with his back to the wall in Chase's room)_

**Aneiras:** The 4th realm or "Final Realm" as we call it…is called Nexus.

**Chase**: (_wide eyed_) N-Nexus…?

**Aneiras:** A world much like this one…The Nexus Realm is a combination of the Realms. A place where the natural melts away and the supernatural is revealed.

**Chase**: Supernatural…?

**Aneiras:** (_closes eyes)_ It's hard to understand unless you've actually been there…which is why I am here.

**Chase:** (_looks at Aneiras_) huh?

**Aneiras:** The being responsible for opening the seal of the Demonic Realm has already begun to conquer the Final Realm or Nexus. (_opens his eyes as they meet with Chase's_) You have been chosen to save it.

**Chase:** (_stutters)_ M-Me?

_(Scene changes to April shivering in her sleep while Aneiras talks)_

**Aneiras:** You have been chosen to save both worlds.

**Chase:** What!?

(_Scene changes back to Chase standing up and yelling at Aneiras)_

**Chase:** N-no way! There's no way that I'm just gonna leave everyone and everything that means something to m-

**Aneiras:** You have to! You haven't got a choice!

**Chase:** (_looks down_) ngh…

**Aneiras:** If the Nexus Realm is overthrown then your Realm will surely be next in line…If you really care about everyone like you say you do then you will do as I say!

_(Scene changes to April surrounded by darkness)_

**April:** (_faint eyes_) W-where am I?

_(Suddenly April's shadow grows from under her feet and spans across the floor) _

**April:** (_looks down_) is that…? My shadow…?

_(Suddenly a clawed hand reaches out of the shadow and grabs April by the neck)_

**April:** Augh!

_(Scene changes to Chase instantly gasping)_

_(Chase's eyes widen)_

**Aneiras:** (_looks up at Chase_) you sense it don't you…? Your friend April is in trouble.

**Chase:** Ngh!

**Aneiras:** …

**Chase:** Then what are we doing here!? Let's go! We have to save her! _(opens his window and begins to climb out)_

**Aneiras:** wait…

**Chase:** _(looks back at Aneiras)_ what!?

**Aneiras:** You need to understand…demons are nothing to play around with…that guy you saw being attacked in the alley earlier…your spiritual energy only makes it easier for a demon to find you…if a demon does find you_…(looks at Chase seriously_) you could be killed…

**Chase:** (_looks down for a moment and grins_) heh. I don't care! (_turns and begins to climb out of the window) (thinks)_ April! I will save you!

_(Scene shows April opening her eyes)_

_(April gasps)_

_(Hovering above April is a demon with small horns drooling over her with rows of tiny sharp teeth)_

**April:** (_shivers wildly_) I-I can't move! (_stares into the demons' red eyes in fear)_

_(The demons' eyes glow)_

**April:** (_shivers more) (thinks_) It's as if…the energy is being sucked out of me! I-I can't even scream!

_(Scene changes to Chase running out in the nighttime street in his pajamas)_

**Chase:** (_thinks)_ hang on April! I'm coming!

_**To be continued!**_

_**Next time: Chase quickly runs after April! But a mysterious stranger appears! Who is this stranger and what does this stranger want with April!? Even more important, will Chase and April choose to side with the new resolution? Or will they ignore the cause?**_

_**Writers Blog: Hey Everybody! I hope you're enjoying the series! Please continue to read and review!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aneiras:** You do realize what can happen don't you…? (_Looks at Chase seriously_) You can die…

**Chase:** … (_Looks down_) I don't care!

**Aneiras:** (_looks up at Chase_) …

**Chase:** (_opens his window_) I'd rather die than sit by and let my best friend die! (_Jumps out the window)_

**Aneiras:** …

_(A crash is heard and a car alarm goes off)_

**Aneiras:** (_sighs and walks towards the window looking out_) I don't know which is worse…Chase putting himself in danger of being killed or Chase jumping out of a third story window.

_(Scene changes to Chase running down the streets in his pajamas)_

**Chase:** Ngh! (_grips his shoulder_) well that's going to leave a mark… (_Keeps running_) no matter…April! I will save you!

_**Final Realm: Chapter 4**_

_(The demon over April lets out a screech)_

_(April shivers in fear)_

_(The demon lunges a sharp claw at April)_

_(April screams)_

_(Suddenly an arrow flies from the across the room and nails the demons right arm to the wall beside April) _

_(April gasps with tears running down her face)_

_(The demon screeches in pain and tries to lunge it's left armed claw at April)_

_(Another arrow fizzes by and nails the demon's left arm to the wall)_

_(The demon again screeches loudly)_

_(April shivers more)_

_(The demon staggeringly moves its head and looks in April's eyes)_

**April:** _(shivers_) N-No!

_(Suddenly another arrow zooms and nails the demon's head to the wall instantly turning its body into ash)_

_(April covers her mouth with her hands as tears stream down her face)_

_(A voice speaks from across the room)_

**Female voice:** Do not be afraid…

_(April stops shivering and turns slowly towards the other side of the room)_

_(A shadow is seen holding a bow and arrow)_

_(April stares at the shadow with tears still streaming down her cheeks)_

_(The shadow slowly drops the bow to its side)_

**April:** (_stutters)_ W-who…are you?

**Anastasia:** My name…is Anastasia. And I… (_Walks in the moonlight shone through April's window)_ am your guardian angel…

_(April sees standing in the light a young woman in a pink robe with long red hair and green eyes. She wears an obi sash around her waist and pink strapped sandals on her feet)_

**Anastasia:** Do not be afraid… (_Sets her arrow in her quiver with the rest_) I am only here to protect you.

**April:** _(looks faintly at Anastasia and thinks_) I don't know who she is…and yet…I feel…much safer now…

_(Suddenly April's window burst open with glass)_

_(April screams)_

**Anastasia:** (_looks at the window_) hm?

_(A figure falls through the glass and lands on its feet)_

_(The figure lifts up its head)_

**Chase:** April! April where are you!? Are you here!?

_(April grabs Chase by the collar)_

**April:** (_screams_) Chase! What do you think you're doing you idiot!?

**Chase:** Oh! (_Lightly points his finger at April and smiles_) There you are!

**April:** (_jerks Chase around a little_) you idiot! Where else would I be at 11:00 at night!? Eh? (_Looks at Chase dripping blood on the floor from the glass) (Shakes Chase around violently)_ And you're bleeding on my floor too!? Chase, I'm gonna kill you!!

**Chase:** _(being jerked around_) _ ugh…April stop you're giving me motion sickness!

_(Aneiras comes through the window)_

_(Anastasia looks over at Aneiras)_

**Anastasia:** What are you doing here? I thought you were to take care of the boy.

**Aneiras:** _(scratches his head and smiles_) Well, I tried to stop him, but he was so persistent on coming.

**Anastasia:** (_crosses arms_) Aneiras, you're a high ranked angel and you expect me to believe that couldn't even stop a teenage boy?

**Aneiras:** (_chuckles a little_) like I said Anastasia, I tried but he sensed his friend in danger and rushed over here to save her. It seems his spiritual senses are already starting to take effect.

**Anastasia:** heh… (_Smirks and looks over at April shaking Chase by the collar and thinks_) Can this brat really be holding a significant amount of spiritual energy? (_Closes eyes_) And yet…I feel it too…His spiritual energy is clearly showing through yet I feel as if there's so much more of it being repressed! We need to perform a cleansing as soon as possible… (_Looks over at April_) for the both of them.

**April:** Uh… (_Stops shaking Chase_) Just…where did you get up here anyway?

**Chase:** (_looks and points towards the window blankly_) Uh…there…

_(Screen shows the tree outside April's window)_

**April:** (_turns back towards Chase) (grins and closes her eyes_) you just had to break the glass huh…? How am I supposed to explain this to my parents!?

**Chase:** (_wide eyed and waves his hands_) W-Wait! A-April! I-

_(Screen shows Chase being thrown out the window and landing on a branch in between his legs)_

**Chase:** Ah! (_Tears stream down his face_) So…much…pain… (_Falls off the branch and hits the ground)_

**Aneiras:** _(sighs and puts his hand over his head_) this really isn't his day…

_**Chapter 4: Part B**_

**April:** I'm not sure what to say…this is all too unreal.

**Anastasia:** (_crosses arms_) believe it or not what we are telling you is the truth. There is…another world out there. A force that can threaten the existence of your world, and if you want to save it you must believe in what we're telling you.

**April:** (_looks down a little_)… I believe you…

**Chase:** (_looks over at April surprised_) O.O A-April! C'mon, you can't be serious!?

**April:** …

**Chase:** ngh… (_Turns away and looks at Anastasia and Aneiras_) Just because we can see them doesn't mean that any of this is real.

**April:** (_softly speaks_) have you forgotten Chase…?

**Chase:** (_turns around and looks at April_) huh?

**April:** …the incident… (_Keeps looking down_) 4 years ago…?

**Chase:** (_has a flashback of himself in the rain with the lifeless angel next to him_) …

**April:** (_keeps looking down_) and that man…who was killed in that alley tonight…

_(Screen changes to a flashback of the demon attacking the man in the alley with glowing red eyes and a blood stained mouth)_

**Chase:** …

**April:** This force, this world that they speak of…It's not just some game or some fairytale…

**Aneiras:** …

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** _(lifts up her head_) this world…Is REAL!

**Chase:** A-April…

**April:** There's no doubt in my mind anymore…(_walks over to Anastasia_) and though…I'm not exactly sure what I'm getting myself into…but…if we have the power to stop these things from hurting innocent people…(_turns and looks toward Chase with tears in her eyes_) Why shouldn't we…?

**Chase:** ngh… (_Looks down_) …

**April:** (_turns back towards Anastasia_) … (_eyes water with tears_) I-I don't want to see anyone die anymore…! (_Falls her head onto Anastasia's chest_)

**Anastasia:** (_runs her fingers through April's hair_) there there. It's going to be okay…

_(April sobs)_

**Chase**: ngh… (_Looks away) … (Looks down_)

**Aneiras:** … (_Walks over to Chase_) something on your mind…?

**Chase:** …

**Aneiras:** (_crosses arms_) you know, I said something wrong earlier…

**Chase:** (_looks up at Aneiras_) huh?

**Aneiras:** Earlier…I mentioned that you didn't have a choice…that you had to do as I said…I was wrong about that…

**Chase:** …

**Aneiras:** You see…everyone has choices. And with each choice a consequence. Choices are what made up this world…and eventually what will decide its future. (_Looks over at Chase_) You have a choice Chase…the choice is yours and only yours to make…

**Chase:** (_keeps looking down_) …

**Aneiras:** just be aware of the people you affect while making these choices…and who you're doing them for…

**Chase:** …

**Aneiras:** It's always good to have someone to protect on your mind…

**Chase:** … (_Looks up at Aneiras_) huh…?

**Aneiras:** Do you have someone to protect…Chase?

_(Chase looks over at April crying)_

_(April wipes away her tears to see Chase standing in front of her)_

**Chase:** … (_Holds out his hand_) then let's do this April…together… _(Smiles_)

**April:** (_smiles a little)_ Ch-Chase… (_Grabs Chase's hand with both of hers_) Yeah…let's…

**Chase:** (_smiles and blushes_) … (_turns toward Aneiras and Anastasia_) Hey you guys just aren't going to abandon us are you!?

**Aneiras:** (_smiles and moves towards Chase and April_) O-of course not! (_Sets his hands on top of April and Chase's) (Turns and looks at Anastasia)_ Anastasia?

**Anastasia:** (_sighs and moves toward the group_) I really don't see the point in this… (_Sets her hands on top of Aneiras', Chase's, and April's_) But if it makes everyone feel better. (_Smiles_)

**Aneiras:** This bond that we've made… (_Looks into everyone's faces_) Let us promise never to break it no matter how hard things may get…

**April:** I promise…

**Chase:** I promise…

**Anastasia:** I promise…

**Aneiras:** I promise…

**All:** To never give up!

_(Screen fades out)_

_(Scene changes to a classroom where a female is teaching the class)_

**Teacher:** As you can see _(writes John Milton's name on the board_) John Milton, author of Paradise Lost illustrates symbolism by-

_(Scene shows Chase and April soundly sleeping in class with their head laying on their arms)_

_(A boy and girl sitting in front of Chase and April turn around and look at them soundly sleeping)_

**Len:** I wonder what's eating them.

**Sherry:** They must've had a rough night…

**Len:** (_grins)_ doing what I suppose…?

**Sherry:** (_slaps Len in the face_) you pervert! April would never do something like that!

**Len:** (_smoke comes from off of the red handprint on his face_) well I'm just sayin' Chase is quite the ladies man!

_(Sherry slaps Len again)_

**Len:** …I'm going back to reading now… (_Turns back around_)

**Sherry: **(_sighs_) boys. So simple minded!

_(Anastasia and Aneiras grin from across the room)_

_(Scene changes to the bell ringing for dismissal for school as the students walk through the wide double doors out into the streets of New York)_

_(Chase and April slowly walk out together)_

**Chase:** (_drowsy eyes_) Man…what a night…or is it day? (_Slumps his head over_) I can't remember…

**April:** (_drowsy eyes_) you're telling me. All that sleep and I still don't feel rested from all that commotion last night. (_Slumps over_) And I still need to explain that window to my dad...

_(Chase and April freeze and gasp)_

**Chase:** _(wide eyed with April_) ngh! What the!?

_(Standing a few feet in front of Chase and April in the midst of the crowd is a demon)_

_(The demon slowly turns and looks at April and Chase with bright glowing red eyes)_

**Chase:** ngh! (_Gets in front of April)_

_(The demon slowly walks in the midst of walking people towards Chase and April)_

_(Suddenly the demon disappears)_

_(April and Chase gasps)_

**Chase:** what the!? Where'd it go!?

**April:** (_hold her hand on Chase's shoulder_) W-what's going on?

_(Chase and April stand still as the seconds pass and the crowd slowly passes them by)_

_(April gulps)_

_(Suddenly the demon reappears in the air with an outstretched claw at Chase and April)_

**Chase:** ngh! (_Eyes widen_)

_(Aneiras suddenly appears and cuts the demon horizontally through the center of its body in the air turning it to ash)_

**Aneiras:** (_lands on the ground and grins_) heh… (_Puts his sword back in his sheath_)

**Chase:** (_glares at Aneiras and crosses arms_) about time!

**Anastasia:** (_walks up to Chase and April_) we need to talk…

_(Screen shows a couple of feet away Sherriff Johnson eyeing Chase and April in his police car)_

**Sherriff Johnson**: … (_Cuts on his car and drives away_)

_(Scene changes to Chase's bedroom with Chase, April, Anastasia, and Aneiras)_

_(Chase and April sit on the bed with Aneiras and Anastasia standing in front of them)_

**Chase:** Okay…what's going on!? Disappearing and reappearing demons? What's up with that!?

**Anastasia:** It's not what's up with that…It's what's up with you.

**Chase:** (_blinks_) huh?

**Anastasia:** You both are still getting used to your spiritual energies. You're both warming up to the energy that has been inside of you since you were young. It's sort of like…breaking in a new pair of shoes.

**Chase:** _(sweatdrops_) since when do you know about fashion?

**Anastasia:** Hey! (_Big chibi head_) I've lived among you humans longer than you ever will so stop treating me like I'm stupid shorty!!

**Chase:** (_sweatdrops with small chibi head_) uh shorty…uh okay.

**Anastasia:** Anyway (_crosses arms_) the point is that this is totally new to your body. It's going to take some time for it to adjust.

**April:** but…how long will that take?

**Aneiras:** Well for a normal human it could take several years.

**Chase:** (_screams)_ years!? We don't have time to wait for that long!

**Anastasia:** …and that's where the cleansing comes in…

**Chase:** (_looks at Anastasia_) eh?

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** cleansing? (_Blinks_) what is that?

**Chase:** (_nudges Aneiras_) is she talking about a bath or something? Because we humans already have that…

**Anastasia:** (_sweatdrops_) It's nothing like that. Cleansing is the process of purging the physical from the spiritual.

**Chase:** huh? What do you mean? Purging?

**Anastasia:** Right now and with most people the physical or flesh as we call it coincides with the spiritual, though in most cases the physical is the more dominant of the two. This is due to a curse placed long ago across the universe by the freer of the demonic realm known as Lucifer which put restrictions on the limits of using spiritual power.

**Chase and April:** L-Lucifer…?

**Anastasia:** The cleansing will help to break that curse and give you more control over your spiritual energy. It'll also help so that demons won't be able to track you down so easily by sensing out your spiritual energy.

**April**: oh…so that's how it was able to find us.

**Anastasia:** Correct. Currently at this state you guys could be tracked down by anyone the way your energy is spilling out without any control. You're practically a walking target for demons. And they will find you…unless you're able to control it.

**Chase:** hm…I see…

**Anastasia:** Performing the cleansing will help cut down the time of getting acquainted with your new spiritual energies and you can gain new abilities.

**Chase:** (_blinks_) Abilities?

**Aneiras:** (_pulls out his sword from his sheath_) Like this thing for example. Once you've gone through with the cleansing you'll be able to have your own spiritual weapon.

**Chase:** (_big eyes_) WHOAH! SO YOU MEAN I GET TO USE A SWORD LIKE THAT!!?

**Aneiras:** (_puts his sword back in his sheath_) It all depends. Weapons vary but the one you will get in the end will be just for you.

**Chase:** (_shouts)_ Oh wow! How cool!! (_Jumps up and down)_

**Anastasia:** (_looks at Chase seriously_) don't go rejoicing just yet…

**Chase:** (_stops jumping up and down_) eh?

**Anastasia:** There is still a price to be paid…a prerequisite for all of this.

**April:** (_looks at Anastasia_) what do you mean?

**Anastasia:** With the passing of time this must come to all humans in order to be separated from the flesh…

**Chase:** ngh! Tell us already!!

**Anastasia:** You really want to know…?

**Chase:** _(looks at Anastasia_) …

**April:** (_looks at Anastasia_) …

**Anastasia:** The prerequisite… (_Looks into April and Chase's eyes_) Is DEATH!

_(Chase and April's eyes widen)_

_**To Be Continued…!**_

_**Next time: It all sounds too good to be true! Hidden powers and their very own spiritual weapons! Unfortunately there is a price to pay…the price of death! How far can this go? Is it really worth it? What will Chase and April's decision be and will they be able to complete the task that lies before them!? Find out in the next chapter of Final Realm!**_

_**Writers Blog: Hello everyone! I just happened to be fidgeting around and just thought it would be cool to see how Final Realm looked in Japanese. This is the translated version: **__**最終的な分野**_

_**I just thought it'd be something cool to look at. ^^ Anyway I hope you're enjoying the series! As you can see the dramatic action is starting to unfold! I and Merced are working very hard to ensure that the drama intensifies! Things are going to get a lot more crazy in the next set of chapters so be prepared for anything! Again thanks for reading and stay tuned into your computer screen for the next chapter of Final Realm due in 2 weeks! **_

_Copyright____2009 Gerald Williams and Merced Williams_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anastasia:** You both are still getting used to your spiritual energies. You're both warming up to the energy that has been inside of you since you were young. It's sort of like…breaking in a new pair of shoes. Anyway (_crosses arms_) the point is that this is totally new to your body. It's going to take some time for it to adjust.

**April:** but…how long will that take?

**Aneiras:** Well for a normal human it could take several years.

**Chase:** (_screams)_ years!? We don't have time to wait for that long!

**Anastasia:** …and that's where the cleansing comes in…

**Anastasia:** Right now and with most people the physical or flesh as we call it coincides with the spiritual, though in most cases the physical is the more dominant of the two. The cleansing will help to break that curse and give you more control over your spiritual energy. It'll also help so that demons won't be able to track you down so easily by sensing out your spiritual energy. Performing the cleansing will help cut down the time of getting acquainted with your new spiritual energies.

**Chase:** (_shouts)_ Oh wow! How cool!! (_Jumps up and down)_

**Anastasia:** (_looks at Chase seriously_) don't go rejoicing just yet…

**Chase:** (_stops jumping up and down_) eh?

**Anastasia:** There is still a price to be paid…a prerequisite for all of this.

**April:** (_looks at Anastasia_) what do you mean?

**Anastasia:** With the passing of time this must come to all humans in order to be separated from the flesh…

**Chase:** ngh! Tell us already!!

**Anastasia:** You really want to know…?

**Chase:** _(looks at Anastasia_) …

**April:** (_looks at Anastasia_) …

**Anastasia:** The prerequisite… (_Looks into April and Chase's eyes_) Is DEATH!

_(Chase and April's eyes widen)_

**Final Realm: Chapter 5**

**Chase:** D-death!? Y-You can't be serious!!

**Anastasia:** As I said before this must be one in order to gain full control of your powers and abilities. It must be done

**Chase: **(_looks over at Aneiras_) you mean…there's no other way…?

**Aneiras:** (_shakes his head_) I'm afraid not…this is the only way.

**Chase:** ngh… (_Looks over at April_)…

**April:** (_looks down at the floor_) …

**Chase:** ngh… (_Walks towards Aneiras and Anastasia with his back turned from April_) Don't worry…I'll go…I'll protect you April…you don't have to come…

**Aneiras:** …

**Anastasia:** …

**Chase:** If all this is true…then you should just leave it to me…I'll fix things…

**April:** _(screams_) you jerk!!

**Chase:** _(slightly turns his head to look back at April_) eh? (_Gets hit in the face with a pillow_) Gwah!!(_Falls on the floor_)

**April:** (_stands up and looks down at Chase_) you didn't even let me voice my opinion!! (_Looks up at Aneiras and Anastasia_) I want to go…I have to.

**Chase:** eh? (_Looks up at April_)

**April:** (_looks at Aneiras and Anastasia_) I won't let him do this alone…

_(Chase blushes)_

**April:** (_stomps her foot on Chase_) Not that this jerk means anything to me!!!

**Chase:** AHH!! C'mon April!!

**Anastasia:** Well then, if that's your decision…then we have no time to waste!

**April:** (_looks over at Anastasia_) huh?

**Anastasia:** (_looks over at Aneiras_) you ready…?

**Aneiras:** (_nods_) let's begin…

_(screen darkens)_

_(screen lightens)_

_(April stands in front of Anastasia and Chase stands in front of Aneiras)_

**Chase:** _(blinks_) so…just how does this work?

**Anastasia:** Right now we're preparing to send you to another dimension.

**Chase:** (_eyes widen_) another dimension?

**Anastasia:** Yes. But it's not like the ones we told you about. It lies inside of you…

**Chase:** (_lays his hand over his chest_) inside…me…?

**Aneiras:** Yeah, you're inner dimension.

**Chase:** there's so many…_

**Aneiras:** don't worry (_chuckles_) that's all there is to it.

**April:** So then…what do we do once we get there?

**Anastasia:** That's up to you guys.

**Chase:** _(looks at Anastasia_) what!? You can't be serious! You're not going to tell us anything about it!?

**Anastasia:** It's not that I'm holding things from you; it's just something that only you can control or do. That's all there is to it.

**Chase:** (_crosses arms_) yeah, whatever.

**Anastasia:** well then…

_(Anastasia moves face to face with April and Aneiras moves face to face with Chase)_

**Chase:** Uh hang on a second! Why are you guys so close!?

**Aneiras:** (_looks in Chase's eyes_) are you ready?

**Chase:** (_stutters)_ eh? Um-uh-yeah!

**Anastasia:** (_looks in April's eyes_) and you?

**April:** _(nods_) yes!

**Anastasia:** (_grins)_ alright…

_(Suddenly white smoke flows around Aneiras and Anastasia's right arm)_

**Chase:** Ahh! What's that!?

_(Aneiras points his finger in Chase's face)_

_(The white smoke suddenly accumulates into a ball around Aneiras' index finger)_

_(Anastasia points her finger in April's face)_

_(The white smoke suddenly accumulates into a ball around Anastasia's index finger)_

**Chase:** ehh!!

**April:** (_eyes widen_) …

**Aneiras & Anastasia**: Unlock! Inner dimension!

_(The white smoke of ball suddenly dissolves into Anastasia's and Aneiras' index finger)_

**Aneiras & Anastasia**: (_closes eyes_) Cleansing technique…

**Aneiras & Anastasia**: _(opens eyes_) Commence!!!

_(Aneiras and Anastasia flick Chase and April on the forehead)_

_(A bright spark of light erupts from the tips of their fingers as they flick them)_

_(Chase and April fall backward on the ground unconscious)_

_(The room is silent)_

**Anastasia:** (_looks down at April and Chase_) Do you think they'll be okay?

**Aneiras:** …I have no doubt…that they'll succeed.

**Anastasia:** (_thinks_) Chase…April…it's all up to you now…

_**Chapter 5: Part B**_

_(Chase and April fall through darkness)_

**Chase:** AHH! WHAT's Going On!?

**April:** (_screams_) I don't know!

**Chase **_**:**__( grabs April's hand_)…

**April: **(_blushes and looks over at Chase_) you big baby…

**Chase:** (_blushes_) yeah, whatever. (_Looks in front of him_) Hey! What's that!?

_(Suddenly a bright light starts to come into view)_

**Chase:** I think…this is our exit!

**April:** (_nods_) okay! Let's go!

_(Chase and April fall towards the light)_

_(The light consumes them)_

_(Suddenly Chase and April fall into an lake in a cave below with a splash)_

**Chase**: (_opens his eyes_) W-where am I? (_Looks over a few feet away in the water to see April) (Thinks)_ A-April!

**April:** (_opens her eyes) (thinks_) Ch-Chase?

**Chase:** (_thinks_) that's weird. How come you can hear me? I didn't say anything.

**April:** _(thinks_) I don't know.

_(Suddenly April's eyes get wide)_

**April:**!!!

**Chase:** (_looks over at April) (thinks)_ April! What's wrong!? What's going on!!?

**April:** (_thinks and struggles in the water with her hands constricted by her side by an invisible force_) I-I can't move!!!

**Chase:** ngh! (_Feels a force coming over his body) (Thinks_) I-I can't move either!!! What's going on!!! (_Closes his eyes and struggles)_

_(Screen darkens)_

_(Screen lightens)_

**Chase:** (_opens his eyes to see himself surrounded by darkness_) W-where am i?

**April:** (_opens her eyes to see herself surrounded by darkness_) ngh…what happened? (_Looks around but doesn't see chase)_ Chase? Chase!?

**Chase**_**:**__ (looks around_) April!? April where'd you go!? (_Looks around but doesn't see April_) We must've gotten separated… _(Looks down and looks back up_) I have to find her!!

_(A voice in the darkness talks)_

"It's no use…"

**Chase:** (_eyes widen_) … (_thinks_) it can't be…that voice….

**April:** (_turns around_) who's there…?!

_(A female voice speaks)_

"Aww c'mon…you can't tell me you don't recognize my voice…"

**April:** (_eyes widen_) M-Mom…?

**Chase:** (_turns around and sees his someone standing behind him) (Glares at the figure_)

You…

_(The figure is cast in shadow)_

"Well, well, long time no see…son…"

_(The shadow of April's mother speaks)_

"MMMM…have you forgotten me…?"

**April:** (_glares at her mother_) I wish I could…

"So, just what drives you here…daughter?"

**April:** ngh...I'm here of my own business! Now why don't you leave me alone!?

"Leave you alone darling? Why I couldn't do that…Who would steal those things for me?"

**April:** Stop It!

_(Chase's dad speaks)_

"You don't seem so happy to see me son…"

**Chase:** You're damn right I'm not and I'm not your son!

"Oh…but Chase…You will always be my son…"

**Chase:** (_looks down_) Y-you…you left us…

"Oh… (_Smiles_) so you remember…"

Chase: How_… (Looks up angry at his dad_) HOW CAN I NOT REMEMBER!!!(_Runs towards his father with an outstretched fist)_AHHH!

_(Screen lightens)_

_(Scene changes to the light blue sky)_

_(Screen goes down to a ball being kicked)_

_(The ball goes down to a soccer player being blocked by a player of the opposite team)_

_(The crowd in the large stadium cheers loudly)_

_(The player dribbling stops and kicks it back towards a player behind him)_

_(Chase ((younger)) and his mom sit in the crowd)_

_(Chase sits in his chair slouched with his arms crossed wearing a "Go Dad!" T-shirt)_

**Chase's Mom:** Hm? _(Looks over at Chase_) Aren't you enjoying the game Chase?

**Chase**: (_looks down at the game with a frown and slouches in his seat_) where's Dad…?

**Chase's Mom:** (_smiles brightly_) don't worry; I'm sure he'll be there soon enough.

**Chase:** ngh…… _(Keeps looking down at the soccer game)_

_(the soccer game continues)_

_(The player with the ball dribbles the ball over to the goal)_

_(Suddenly the player gets punched in the face by another player of the opposite team and falls to the ground)_

_(The player then drives the ball into the opposite goal)_

_(The crowd shouts in dismay)_

_(The player who's injured tries to get back up but falls on the ground)_

_(One of the people in the crowd stands up)_

"Aw, c'mon he cheated!!! That point shouldn't count!!"

_(The health medics go on the field and carry the player out in the stretcher)_

_(The referee's converse over the situation)_

_(The referee speaks over the microphone)_

"The penalty of foul is not valid. The game will resume."

_(Another person in the crowd stands up angry)_

"Aw, c'mon! Damn ref!"

**Chase's Mom:** _(covers her mouth_) Oh no…

_(The player who injured the other player stands up proudly)_

**Brongo:** AH HA HA HA HA HA!!! I THE GREAT BRONGO WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!! (_Laughs loudly_)

_(A player from the sidelines rushes over to the player being carried away in the stretcher)_

**Chase:** (_gasps_)!!! (_Looks down at the player)_

_(The player in the stretcher looks up at the player from his team)_

"David…"

_(The injured player smiles)_

"Go get em'…"

_(David nods)_

"Right." _(Claps his hand together with the injured players)_

_(The announcer of the game speaks over the speakers)_

"And it looks like there has been as change-up! Substituting for the #62 Rick Johnson is # 93 David Ingram!!!"

_(The crowd cheers wildly)_

**Chase:** (_sits up suddenly and looks down at his father_) DAD!!!

_(Chase's mom looks over at Chase and smiles)_

**Brongo:** hmmm? _(Looks over at David walking onto the field_) I've heard many things about you…you're…you're _(shivers)_

**David:** (_looks in Brongo's eyes_) …

**Brongo:** grr! No matter! I'll wipe the floor with you!!

**David:** I don't think so…

**Brongo:** eh?

**David:** (_smiles_) my team has already made it on your side of the field.

**Brongo:** EH!! WHAT!? (_Turns and looks behind him_)

**David:** (_smiles_) you really should keep your eyes on the ball. ^^

**Brongo:** GRR!! (_Starts to run toward his side of the field_)

**David:** (_smiles brightly_) just kidding! _(Moves the soccer ball from behind his foot in front of him_)

**Brongo:** H-Hey you tricked-eh?!

**David:** (_lifts his foot up behind him_) heh…

**Brongo:** N-no! Not that!!!

**David**: (_grins with a gleam in his eyes_) I said keep your eyes on the ball…I didn't say which ones… _(Smirks)_

**Brongo:** N-No!!!

**David:** Gooooooooooooal!!!(_Kicks with his right foot and sends the soccer ball zooming into Brongo's privates)_

**Bongo:** AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!(_Flies back across the field_)

**David:** (_grins_) So long…

_(Announcer speaks)_

"WOW! HE'S BEING PUSHED ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE FIELD!!! WHAT A KICK!!"

_(The ball keeps zooming into Bongo's privates sending him across the field in the air)_

**Bongo:** (_tears)_ it hurts!!!

_(The crowd stands up and cheers)_

**Bongo:** AAAAHHH!!!!(_Flies into the opposite goal and gets tangled in the net)_

**David:** Goal!!! (_Lifts up his fist in victory and smiles brightly)_

**Chase:** YEAH!!! (_Jumps up and down)_

_(Chase's mom smiles)_

_(David's team rushes over to David and lifts him on their shoulders)_

"You did it!!! We Won!!!"

_(David looks up into the crowd at Chase's mom and blows a kiss)_

_(Chase's mom blushes)_

**Chase:** ALLRIGHT!!!(_Jumps up and down_) My dad is the best!!

_(Chase's mom smiles)_

_(Scene changes to an ice cream parlor)_

_(David hands Chase an ice cream cone)_

**Chase:** (_eyes gleam_) wow!!! Thanks!!!

**David:** _(turns towards the person behind the cash register_) here ya go. (_Hands him the money_) Keep the change. ^^

**Chase:** _(smiles up at his father_) you're the best dad!

**David:** (_smiles back)_ I know! (_Laughs a little)_

**Chase:** (_looks up at his dad_) Dad…will we always be together?

**David:** (_looks down at Chase and smiles_) Of course! (_Smiles brightly)_

_(Scene changes to Chase in his room hearing his mom yelling)_

**Chase's Mom:** What do you mean you're leaving!? Where are you going!!?

**David:** That's none of your business…

**Chase's Mom:** What do you mean it's none of my business!? I'M YOUR WIFE!!!

**David:** …That doesn't matter right now…

**Chase's Mom:** (_starts to cry a little_) How can you say that!?

(_Chase cracks open the door to his room a little and walks downstairs)_

**Chase:** (_peeks around the corner into the living room to see his mom and his dad_)…

**David:** …

**Chase's Mom**: After all we've been through…you're just going to up and leave like that!? With no explanation or anything!? How could you even think about that!!!? THINK OF YOUR SON!!!!

(_David suddenly slaps Chase's mom across the face)_

_(Chase's mom falls to the floor in slow motion)_

**Chase:** (gasps) …

**David:** Some things…are more important….

**Chase's Mom:** (_tears stream down on her face as she looks up at her husband_) D-David… _(Shivers_)

**David:** … (_Looks away from Chase's mom and walks towards the front door to exit_)

**Chase:** (_rushes towards his father_) Dad!!!

**Chase's Mom:** (_watches Chase run towards his dad in slow motion_) Chase no!!

**Chase:** _(tears streaming down his face_) DAAAAAD!!!

(_David suddenly slaps Chase across his face)_

**Chase**: (_gasps wide eyed in shock_) … (_falls in slow motion to the floor with a bruise across his face_)… _(Falls to the ground)_

**Chase's Mom:** Chase!!!

**Chase:** (_weakly looks up at his father_) ... (_gasps)_

**David:** (_looks into Chase's eyes with disgust_) …Stay away from me…

**Chase:** (_tears stream more down his face and looks down at the floor_) …

**David:** You should listen to your mother… (_Opens the door, walks out, and closes it_)

**Chase:** (_lays on the floor motionless_) …Dad… (_Shivers_)

**Chase's Mother:** (_crawls over to Chase and holds Chase in her arms_) Chase… (_Runs her fingers through Chase's hair_)…It's gonna be okay…

_(Chase cries loudly)_

_(Screen zooms out)_

_(Scene changes to Chase standing in front of his shadowed father with his fist in motionless in his father's face)_

**Chase:** (_looks down_) You left her…and now…she's still trying to pick up where you left her…working as hard as she can just to keep us alive…You don't know how painful it is…

"..."

**Chase:** And now you finally return....out of all times here...six years later...(_clenches his fist_) you shouldnt even have the guts to do that!"

"Heh…well whaddaya know…"

**Chase:** huh?

"I never thought you would become so weak…It's quite pathetic…"

**Chase: (**_shivers)_** ...**

**"**You will never be strong...You can't even take care of your mother...how can you expect to get rid of me...? You will never be strong enough...you are weak..."

**Chase:** Y-you! _(Looks up at his father_) I'll kill you!!!

_(Chase's father smiles)_

"Go ahead…go ahead and try! See if you can kill your old man!!"

**Chase:** _(pulls his fist back_) THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM!!!

_**To be continued…**_

_**Next time: The memoirs of pain continue as April is forced to relive the painful events of her past. What lies behind April's emotions? Will Chase succumb to the hatred of his father? Will Chase and April even pass through the cleansing? Find out on the next FINAL REALM!!!**_

_**Writers blog: Hey guys, Sorry it's been awhile since I've wrote. I guess I've taken a little vacation time off. Lol actually this week is my spring break so I'm going to try and make up for all the weeks I've missed in deadline. Stay tuned though, things are about to heat up in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase:** (_eyes widen_) … (_thinks_) it can't be…that voice… (_Turns around and sees his someone standing behind him) (Glares at the figure_)

You…

_(The figure is cast in shadow)_

"Well, well, long time no see…son…You don't seem so happy to see me son…"

**Chase:** You're damn right I'm not! and I'm not your son!

"Oh…but Chase…You will always be my son…"

**Chase:** (_looks down_) You left mom…and now…she's still trying to pick up where you left her…working as hard as she can just to keep us alive…You don't know how painful it is for her…

"Heh…well whaddaya know…"

**Chase:** huh?

"I never thought you would become so weak…It's quite pathetic…"

**Chase:** Y-you! (Looks up at his father) I'll kill you!!!

_(Chase's father smiles)_

"Go ahead…go ahead and try! See if you can kill your old man!!"

**Chase:** _(pulls his fist back_) THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM!!!

**Final Realm Chapter 6**

**April:** (_glares at her mom_) you…

"Heh. Surprised to see me?"

**April:** actually I am…

"Don't worry, don't worry…I won't be long…all I need is a little favor…"

**April:** (_shouts_) No! I told you for the last time I'm done! I'm done doing favors for you!!!

"Oh, C'mon sweetie. Why don't you just do one last little favor for your mommy?"

**April:** It doesn't matter how many I do it's never enough for you!!

"Baby…you can't hide from this as much as you think. This is who you are…"

**April:** No! You're wrong!! That's not me!!

"April, as much as long as I've been your mother I know who you really are…Or need I remind you…?"

**April:** No…No more!! (_Squats and covers her ears_)

"Fine, since you're so persistent I'll tell you…"

**April:** (_shivers_) No stop!!

"I remember…It started that day when you were born…"

_(Flashback shows April being held as a baby in her mother's arms and her father leaning over her in the hospital room)_

"I gave birth to you…and you were so beautiful…."

_(Scene shows April's mother holding her baby close to her and April's father kissing her mother on the forehead_)

"I just knew that things would be perfect…I had never felt so much joy…"

_(Scenes show April growing up into a young child)_

_(Scene shows April walking to her father with her first steps)_

_(The next scene shows April playing in the grass with her father)_

_(The next scene shows April in the arms of her mother smiling and laughing)_

"With each day you matured…and everyday became more perfect…until that day…"

_(Scene changes to April talking to her father on the phone)_

**April:** Daddy! When will you be home? I and mommy miss you!!

**April's father:** I have a lot of work to do sweetie.

**April:** Aww…c'mon pleeeeaaase!?

**April's Father**: (_sighs over phone_) fine, okay. I'll be home soon baby. Just let me tell my boss.

**April:** YAY!!! Hurry home daddy!!!

**April's Father**: Okay, okay! I'll come home as fast as I can! (_Hangs up phone)_

_(Scene changes to the front door of April's apartment)_

_(Two shadows stand over the door)_

_(A hand knocks on the door)_

_(April's mother opens the door)_

**April's mother**: (_looks at the two visitors_) yes?

_(In front of her are two uniformed police)_

**Police #1:** Excuse me miss…is this the residence of Flowers?

**April's mother**: why yes. Yes it is… (_Looks over at the two officers_) is something wrong?

**Police #1:** We're afraid to inform you of some tragic news…

_(Scene changes to April's mother crying violently on her bed)_

"That night…your father got into a car accident…and passed away…"

_(April walks into her mother's room)_

**April:** _(looks over at her mother crying_) Mommy…why are you crying?

**April's mother**: (_wipes her tears and looks over at her daughter_) um nothing baby…mommy is okay…

**April:** (_looks over at her mother concerned)_ where is Daddy? He can make you feel better.

**April's mother**: (_wipes her tears more_) Daddy…has gone on a little vacation baby…

**April:** (_blinks_) a vacation…? Oooh! Is he going to Hawaii!!!?

**April's mother**: (_takes April and sits her on her lap_) No baby…

**April:** Then _(looks up at her mother and blinks_) where is he?

**April's mother**: (_tears stream down her face_) …far away baby…

**April:** ohm… (_Looks up at her mother_) is that why you're crying mommy…?

**April's mother**: (_sobs more_) …yes honey…

**April:** (_smiles and looks up at her mom_) don't worry mommy! Daddy will be back soon!! You'll see!!

**April's mother**: _(nods slowly as tears keep coming from her eyes)_ …

_(Scene changes to the funeral service with April and her mother dressed in black)_

_(The rain pours hard as the casket is dropped into the hole)_

_(April's mother and other family member cry a little)_

_(April holds her mother's hand)_

**April:** (_looks up at her mother_) mommy…where's daddy….?

**April's mother**: … (_Looks ahead)_

**April's:** (_eyes widen_) …

"It was at that point I knew…that you had understood what was going on…daddy wasn't coming back…he was dead."

**April:** (_lets go of her mother's hand_) Daaady!!!(_Runs towards the casket in the hole_)

**April's mother**: (_runs after April)_ No!!! April stop!!!

**April:** (_keeps running towards the hole_) DAAADY!!!

**April's mother**: _(stops April at the edge of the hole_ _by wrapping her arms around her)_ April Stop!!!

**April:** _(reaches an outstretched hand at the casket in the hole_) DAAAAADY!!!(_Tears stream down her face)_

_(The casket buriers shovel dirt onto the casket)_

**April:** (_cries viciously and keeps reaching her hand in the caskets direction_) DADDY NO!!! DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!!! DON'T LEAVE MOMMY!!!

_(The buriers keep shoveling dirt onto the casket)_

**April's mother:** (_cries_) Stop April!! There's nothing we can do!!! DADDY IS GONE!!!

**April:** No!! DADDY IS INSIDE!!! DADDY IS IN THERE!!!

(_April's mother keeps struggling to hold April back from the edge of the hole and pulls April back)_

**April:** (_screams_) DADDY!!!

_(April's scream echoes across the gloomy sky)_

"And that was when everything changed…"

_(Scene shows April and her mother walking down the street)_

**April:** (_holds her mother's hand looking down at the ground_) …

**April's mother**: …

_(April's mother stops suddenly)_

_(April stops)_

**April:** (_looks up at her mom_) huh?

**April's mother:** …April…do you think you can do your mother a favor…?

**April:** _(nods_) …

**April's mother**: I need you to get something out of that store for me… (_Looks over at the grocery store)_

_(Scene shows April going inside the grocery store)_

_(April looks around)_

**April:** _(looks and sees a bottle of lipstick_) … (_looks at the lipstick) … (takes the lipstick and runs out of the store)_

_(April hands the lipstick to her mother)_

**April's mother**: Thank you baby… (_Keeps walking)_

_(Scene changes to April coming home from school by opening the door to her apartment)_

**April:** Mommy, I'm home.

_(April's mother sits on the couch smoking with dreary eyes and torn clothing)_

**April's mother:** Hey baby…

**April:** (_walks over to her mother_) Mom…

**April's mother**: (_looks over at April_) hm?

**April:** I…I have some homework to do…but I don't know how to do it…can you help me?

**April's mother:** Sorry baby…but I'm a little busy right now.

**April:** oh…okay…I'll just come back later…

**April's mother**: thank you baby… (_Keeps smoking_)

_(April exits the living room looking down)_

_(Scene changes to April in her room one day studying on her bed)_

_(Suddenly April's mom opens the door with a random older person standing beside her)_

**April's mother**: (_drunkenly_) hey baby…

**April:** (_looks over at her mom_) oh…hey mom…

**April's mother:** Hey…do you mind if we use your room for right now?

**April:** Why do you want to use my room? Did something happen to yours momma?

**April's mother**: Well mine is sort of a mess right now…I hope you don't mind.

**April:** (_gets up and picks up her books_) no…it's okay… (_Looks down and walks out her room_)

**April's mother:** (_smiles drunkenly_) thanks honey!

_(The door to April's room closes)_

_(April sits on the floor and starts crying)_

**Final Realm Chapter 6: Part B**

(Scene shows April (older in middle school) doing her cheerleading competition)

(Parents in the crowd cheer for their daughters)

(April looks down)

(Scene changes to April walking down the street with her mother)

**April's mother**: … baby…can you do your mom a favor?

**April:** … (_Keeps walking with her mom_)

**April's mother:** did you hear me April?

**April:** (_looks up_) y-yes…

**April:** _(looks over at the jewelry stand down the block) … (walks over to it)_

_(April's mother stays still in the crowd)_

_(April slightly takes a box of jewelry from the stand and slips it in her pocket)_

**April:** _(walks back towards her mother_) …

(_A police nearby sees April stealing the jewelry from the stand and talks on his radio)_

"We've got a theft on Apple Avenue. I'm pursuing."

(_Suddenly April turns around to be grabbed by the police officer)_

"Mam please put your hands above your head."

**April:** But I didn't do anything!

(_The police officer grins)_

"Really now?"

_(The police officer digs his hand in April's pocket and pulls out the little box of jewelry)_

"Mam put your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

_(Police officer puts the cuffs on April's wrist and lifts her up)_

_(April looks down the street at her mother helplessly)_

_(April's mother is nowhere to be seen in the crowd)_

_(April hangs her head)_

_(Scene changes to April locked in a jail cell)_

_(April sits in the corner of the cell with her back towards the wall and her knees brought to her head)_

**April:** …

_(April looks up a little towards the clock on the wall across from her cell)_

_(Scene shows the passage of time for 3 days)_

**April:** (_keeps sitting still in her position with her head brought down to her knees_) …

_(The food beside April remains untouched)_

_(Suddenly the sound of a door opening is heard)_

_(Footsteps echo across the empty cell hallway)_

_(April's mother stands in front of April's cell)_

**April's mother:** (_looks down at April in her cell_) …

**April:** (_keeps her head between her knees_) …

_(Scene changes to April and her mother walking down the street of New York silently)_

**April:** …

**April's mother**: …

(_April and her mother round the corner and keep walking)_

**April's mother**: You know…I had to get a lot of customers to bail you out…

**April:** …

**April's mother**: …

**April:** (_keeps walking behind her mother_)…

**April's mother**: and I think it's about time you pay me back for it…

**April:** No…(_stops walking behind her mother)_

**April's mother:** (_stops walking_) …um…excuse me?

**April:** I won't…I'm not stealing things for you anymore!!! Stealing is wrong!!

**April's mother:** (_slaps April across her face_) How dare you!!

(_April falls down on the hard concrete sidewalk)_

**April's mother:** After all I've done for you!!! This is how you repay me!!! If you don't do as I say… (_Leans down close to April and whispers_) then I will personally tell everyone about you!!!

**April:** (_looks up with tears in her eyes_) Y-you wouldn't…!

**April's mother**: Try me… (_Starts to walk away from April)… (Turns slightly at April_) It's your fault you know…

**April:** (gasps) …

**April's mother:** If you hadn't had rushed him…he would still have been alive… (_Walks away from April)_

**April:** (_tears stream down her face and sobs a little_) …

(_April stands up and walks in the midst of the crowd behind her mother)_

_(Scene changes back to April and her mother in the darkness)_

"Even now…you still think that you are good. (_Comes closer to April_) But let me tell you something daughter, you're nothing more than a thief…a street rat, another criminal!

**April:** (_screams)_ No! That's not true! I've changed!!!

"You…change? Don't make me laugh! How do you expect to have changed so drastically over time! You're nothing but a criminal, a murderer!!!

**April:** (_covers her ears_) NO! NO, THAT's NOT TRUE!!!

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER!!!"

**April:** (_screams loudly_) NOOO!!!

_(April's mother approaches April)_

"And now…I'll devour you!!"

_(A dagger appears in April's mother hand)_

_(April's mother swings it above April's head)_

_(April closes her eyes)_

_(Scene shows April under the water floating motionless)_

**April**: (_opens her eyes and sits up_) …

(_April gasps)_

_(Standing before her is an angel with two large wings dressed in white. its long hair is in radiant gold and in its right hand it holds a spear)_

**April:** (_crawls back a bit on the floor) … (shivers)_

_(The angel turns towards her and speaks)_

**Michael:** Do not be afraid…I come only to grant you protection…

_(April shivers)_

**Chase:** It's okay April…

_(April gasps and looks beside her)_

**Chase:** (_stands beside April and looks down at her_) don't worry…its okay…

**April:** (_looks up at Chase_) Chase!! Chase you're alright!!(_Stands up and hugs him)_

**Chase:** (_smiles a little_) yeah…I'm fine.

**April:** (_looks in Chase's eyes_) are you okay…?

**Chase:** I'm alright…I just…had a weird encounter… (_Looks down a little_)

**April:** (_looks down a little_) so did I…

**Chase:** (_looks back up_) the next thing I knew I was here…and he was standing here with you knocked out for a couple of seconds next to me…

**April:** (_looks over at the angel_) W-who are you…?

**Michael:** I am Michael…Commander of the archangels of Omega…

**Chase & April**: Omega…?

**Michael:** He has sent me here to prepare you for battle…

**Chase & April**: …battle?

**Michael**: (_walks towards Chase & April_) here. (_Hands an item in Chase's hand_) This is for you…

**Chase:** (_opens his hand and sees a gold necklace with a red crystal_) Th-this is!

**Michael:** This is yours and only yours…it is a gift from Omega himself…it will protect you.

**Chase:** (_looks down at the necklace in his hand_) …

**Michael:** And this… (_Lays an item in April's hand_) is for you…

**April:** (_opens her hand and looks to see gold necklace with a pearl white crystal_) …

**Michael:** You now have the armor needed to fight the darkness…it is yours and only yours…

**April:** (_looks down at the necklace in her hand_) …

**Michael:** You may now be able to use this power so long as you believe…

**April:** b-believe what?

**Michael:** Believe that Omega will help bring you through…

**April:** (_looks down_) but I don't know…I've done so many horrible things…

**Chase: **(_looks down_) …I don't think this is for me either…(_hands the necklace slowly over to Michael_) I'm not strong enough…I'm just a teenager…Me and April both are…We're the wrong ones for this…

**Michael:** It is because you admit that you have done wrong things and that you are not strong enough to do things on your own that Omega has given you this gift.

**Chase:** …

**April:** …

**Michael**: Do not think of it as being weak. You are stronger in that you have changed in what you were once. (_Looks at April and Chase_) You both have matured…The past is the past…and that's all it will ever be…

_(Chase and April look up at Michael)_

**Michael:** Don't let your past choose who you are…leave that to you…There will be those who will want to take your power and use it for there on evil deeds. But you must not let them have it…this is your gift to keep…do not ever let go of it. Neither should you ever use it for anything but good…understand?

**Chase:** … (_Smiles a little_) yeah.

**April**: … (_Smiles a little and nods_) mm-hm.

**Michael:** Well then it looks like my job here is done… (_Looks in Chase's and April's eyes_) and now…the rest is up to you…let you choose your own path…

_(Michael slowly starts to disappear)_

**April:** Hey! Where are you going!?

**Michael:** (_grins_) me? Heh…I've got some demons to slay!

_(Michael disappears)_

_(April looks back down at the necklace in her hand)_

_(Chase looks back down at the necklace in his hand)_

_(Chase slowly puts his necklace on and smiles at April)_

_(April slowly puts her necklace on and smiles at Chase)_

**Chase:** uhhh… (_Sways back and forth_) I'm not feeling so good…

**April:** uhh… (_Sways back and forth_) me either…

**Chase:** (_coughs up water_) eh… (_Looks down at the water on the dark floor_) huh?

_(Scene changes to Chase and April bursting out of the water in the underwater cave with big a big heap of breath)_

_(Suddenly Chase opens his eyes in his bedroom)_

**Chase:** (_sits up and rubs his head_) ohh…my head…

**April:** (_sits up beside Chase and rubs her head_) oww….

_(Chase and April look at each other)_

**Chase:** (_points finger at April wildly_) W-what the heck are you doing in my bed!?

**April:** _(points finger back at Chase_) As IF! Like I would ever want to be sleeping in the same room as you!!!

**???:** Congratulations!

**Chase & April**: (_look in front of them_) eh?

_(Aneiras and Anastasia stand in front of the bed)_

**Aneiras and Anastasia**: YOU PASSED!! (_Gives a thumbs up)_

**Chase:** we did? (_Blinks_) … (_Looks down at his neck and sees the necklace)_ Hey, we did!

**Aneiras:** It looks like you guys made it! Nice work! (_Smiles_)

**Anastasia:** (_smiles brightly_) and now you two will be able to truly use your spiritual energies!

**Chase:** oh wow (_keeps looking at his necklace_)…but… (_Blinks and looks back up at Aneiras and Anastasia)_ what was all that?

_To be continued…_

_**Next time: Chase and April have passed the cleansing but the battle is far from over! The mystery of the inner dimension is revealed while a mysterious demon is wreaking havoc over Chase and April's school leaving helpless victims. Meanwhile April starts to fall in love under the most unlikely of circumstances. Just what is this new power that April and Chase have been given and even more important, will it be able to save them? Find out on the next Final Realm! **_

_**Writers Blog: Hey Everyone! Hope you're enjoying the series! It's coming along slowly but this next chapter promises total excitement. Chase and April's power will be revealed as well as April's mysterious crush. This promises to entertain! Hope you read the next one! Bye!**_

_**Created by: Gerald & Merced Williams**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Realm: Chapter 7**

**Chase:** I'm glad we passed the cleansing…but… (_Looks down_) I need to know…

**Aneiras:** (_looks over at Chase_)…

**Anastasia:** (_looks over at Chase_) …

**Chase:** (_looks up at Aneiras and Anastasia)_ why was my father in there!?

_(April looks down)_

**Aneiras:** (_sighs and crosses arms_) what you met was your shadow self…

**April:** (_blinks_) Shadow self…?

**Aneiras:** Any past negative memories of humans always lie dormant, in the inner dimension. Over a normal humans life these memories will tend to grow and eventually turn into shadow self's.

**Anastasia:** The shadow self's then feed off of negative memories usually dealing in the past or negative emotions. What you guys have just experienced is your own shadow self's; Inner demons that represent the alter ego of yourselves.

**Aneiras:** It is important that you don't give in to them because if you do it can lead to some pretty nasty consequences.

**Anastasia:** (_closes eyes_) Be on your guard though…because chances are that they will return someday… _(Opens eyes and looks at April and Chase_) and they'll be even stronger than before.

_(Chase and April gulp)_

**Aneiras:** (_smiles_) Aww c'mon Anastasia. Let's not scare the two half to death. After all they passed the cleansing.

**Anastasia:** Yeah I suppose you're right. You guys better get some sleep.

**April:** (_fidgets with her necklace_) But what about this…?

**Aneiras:** (_smiles_) don't worry…you'll be able to use it when the time comes. But for now you all need your rest.

**Chase:** (_looks at Aneiras_) and since when do I have a curfew?

**Aneiras:** You've gained the ability to master your spiritual energy now. Believe me you're going to need the rest.

**Chase:** (_shrugs_) well if you say so.

**Anastasia:** (_looks at Aneiras_) I'll go home with April. I'll see you tomorrow.

_(Aneiras nods)_

_(Scene changes to April and Anastasia walking together on the sidewalk)_

_(The sky is raining)_

_(April has an umbrella in her hand)_

**Anastasia:** (_looks over at April_) you okay?

**April:** (_smiles at Anastasia_) Yeah, I'm fine.

_(Anastasia stops suddenly)_

**April:** (_stops and turns around towards Anastasia_) Is Something wrong?

**Anastasia:** (_looks to her left a little_) No. (_Walks back towards April_) Let's keep moving.

_(April and Anastasia continue walking in the rain down the sidewalk)_

_(To the left of April and Anastasia in an alleyway is a shadow)_

_(The shadow walks out into the illuminated street)_

**Sherriff Johnson**: (_watches April and Anastasia walk away_)…

_(Screen darkens)_

_(Screen lightens)_

_(A clock is shown that says 6:30 on it)_

_(The clock buzzes loudly)_

_(A female voice calls out)_

"Get up Eugene! You'll be late for tennis practice!"

_(A silhouette of a teenage boy sits up over his bed and cuts off the alarm on his desk)_

_(The boy gets out of his bed and walks towards his closet)_

**Eugene:** _(looks at his closet door_) …

_(Eugene's mother calls out again)_

"Eugene! Are you up!?"

**Eugene:** (_in natural dorky voice_) Y-yeah I'm up! (_Opens his closet door)_

_(Inside Eugene's closet is a desk with April's face on it and beside her picture lighted candles on both sides)_

**Eugene**: I'm up for you…April…

_(Looks at April's picture)_

**Eugene:** (_thinks as he looks over April's picture_)Your bright warm smile is luminous over the sky even when the rain is pouring, your body was made as if it was carved out of angelic material, your legs are like the legs of a pencil when sharpened, your silky chestnut hair can make a guy go crazy, and your eyes reflect the calmness and sincerity you possess while reflecting your mysterious personality…if only…(_looks in April's eyes on the picture_) if only I could gaze into those eyes forever…

_(Eugene's mother calls out again)_

"C'mon Eugene! Hurry up! You'll be late!"

**Eugene:** (_dorky voice_) Coming mother!

_(Eugene takes out a picture of April from his drawer in his closet and looks upon it)_

**Eugene:** I am coming to you my love… _(Deeply inhales high pitched squeezing the picture against his chest)_

_(Eugene takes out his inhaler and squirts some air in his mouth)_

**Eugene:** (_exhales_) Aaaaa…

_(Eugene grabs his shirt and his overall pants with straps)_

_(Eugene puts on his glasses)_

**Eugene:** (_dorky voice as usual_) Oh yeah! Today's the day! (_Points up in the air)_ The day when I will when your heart…April Flowers!

_(Eugene rushes down stairs and out the door)_

_(Eugene's mother waves)_

"_(smiles)_ Goodbye, son!"

_(Eugene walks down the street and thinks to himself)_

**Eugene:** (_thinks_) hmmm….I wonder what I should say to her… (_Thinks deeply_)

_(A scene appears in Eugene's mind)_

_(Scenario #1)_

**Eugene:** _(stands next to April near the lockers_) Hey April… (_Adjusts his glasses_) so what do you say me and you go and study for a math test (_smiles brightly_)…?

**April:** … (_Walks away silently_)

_(Eugene hangs his head)_

_(The word "fail" hangs above Eugene's head)_

_(Scenario #2)_

Eugene: (stands next to April near the lockers) I've got two tickets to the Atom blow off at the museum! Wanna come…?!

**April:** … (_Slaps Eugene_)

_(Maximum fail appears over Eugene's head)_

_(Scenario #3)_

**Eugene:** Hey babe, wanna see the exponential growth of my natural log? (_Raises eyebrows and grins)… (Looks over at April and sees his mom)_ M-Mother!?

_(Eugene's mother slaps him across the face)_

_(Epic Failure appears over Eugene's head)_

_(Scenario #4)_

**Eugene:** _(is on his knees banging his fist on the floor with one hand and pulling on April's pants with the other while crying loudly_) How can I know so many hundreds of digits of pi and not the digits of your phone number?!!!

_(Scenario disappears)_

_(Eugene sighs and sweatdrops as he keeps walking down the street)_

_(Scene changes to Eugene walking through a classroom door and into the room)_

**Eugene:** Sorry I'm late guys! Are we ready to go!?

_(In the classroom is another nerd who looks like Eugene except skinnier and taller with freckles)_

_(Another boy sits in the classroom that is overweight and is eating on chocolate)_

_(The last boy stands up across the room with hair covering his eyes)_

_(The boy with freckles looks over at Eugene)_

"So did you use the same excuse as last time?"

**Eugene:** Yeah, she still thinks that I'm going to play tennis.

**All of the group**: (_in a nerdy voice_) AS IF!

**Eugene:** Well then, let the April Flower FAN CLUB BEGIN!!!

_(Everyone takes off their shirts with a picture of April's face branded into their undershirt)_

**Everyone:** YEAH!!!

**Eugene:** This is sure to get her attention! These branded T-shirts are great! Nice going! (turns towards the tall nerd with the hair covering his eyes)

_(The nerd with the hair covering his eyes nods slowly)_

**Eugene:** Alright! Well let's do it!

_(Chase walks by the room and shakes his head)_

**Chapter 7: Part B**

_(Scene shows April and her group of friends Amy, Jill, and Megan walking down the school hallway)_

_(Anastasia walks behind the group quietly with her arms crossed remaining unseen)_

_(Jill is tall and has long brown hair with orange eyes)_

_(Amy is short with short pink hair and blue eyes)_

_((Megan is normal stature with black hair and clothes with a red ribbon on the top of her head (Goth style) with red eyes))_

**Jill **_**:**__( turns towards April while walking_) so how is your day so far?

**April:** (_smiles_) its fine. No complaints so far.

**Amy**: (_looks over at April_) Hey! You're going to cheerleading practice again right?!

**April:** Uh…no. not today. I have tutoring.

**Amy:** (_blinks_) tutoring? For what?

**April:** Well I need to keep my A-average in order to get into Harvard one day. _(bonks herself on the head a little jokingly and sticks out her tongue_) but chemistry isn't going so good for me right now so I'm going to need all the help I can get.

**Amy:** wow, you take chemistry? But you're only in 9th grade! That's a junior course!

**Jill:** Oh yeah I forgot you're new here Amy. Well you probably should know that April is skilled in just about everything there is.

**Amy:** _(twiddles fingers_) well geeze…it's no wonder it's so hard for you. (_Cries_) I WISH I WAS THAT SMART!

**Jill:** (_waves finger and laughs a little_) be glad, at least you won't have to spend time with Eugene.

**Amy:** (_blinks_) Eugene? Who's that?

**Jill:** He's the president of the math club…the Science Club…and the Chemistry Club!

**Amy:** Oh so then he's a nerd then huh?

**Jill:** yeah you can say that. And frequently he gives tutoring lessons for the school.

**Amy:** Oh I see.

**Jill:** Oh and did I mention that he's also the president of the April Flowers club?

**Amy:** (_sweatdrops_) you can't be serious…

**Jill:** (_nods_) He simply adores her! Along with every other nerd and jock out there!

**April:** Well… (_Smiles_)I think you guys shouldn't be so hard on him. I think it's kinda cute of him to make me my own fan club.

_(Everyone stays silent)_

**Megan:** …Gross.

_(Eugene walks down the hallway with his books in one hand with an object in the other)_

**Eugene:** (_opens his hand and looks down in it)_ …

_(In his hand is a memory stick)_

**Eugene:** I'll get her with this… It's all in here…this way…I can confess my love to her… (_Lifts up his head with the gleam of light hitting his glasses_) today will be the day.

_(Eugene accidentally walks into someone and falls onto the floor dropping his books and his memory stick)_

**???:** Hey watch where you're going freak!

**Eugene:** (_picks up his books_) u-uh…my bad…

**???:** Well, well. (_Looks down at the memory stick_) whadda we have here? (_Picks it up and looks at it_)

**Eugene:** (_looks up at the guy_) H-hey! G-give that back Brian!

_(Brian has black hair with brown eyes and wears a blue jean jacket with blue jean pants and a white t-shirt)_

**Brian:** Huh? (_Looks at the memory stick_) just what is this?

_(April and the group approach Brian)_

**Jill**: Hey look its Brian!

**Amy:** (_looks at Jill_) who's that?

**Jill:** Just the hottest guy in school!

**Megan:** …hot.

**Amy:** (_looks at Brian_) you mean that guy over there? Well he is pretty handsome.

**Jill:** (_nudges April_) Hey, you should go over and say hi.

**April:** (_blushes_) but um I really don't want to…

**Jill:** Aw c'mon if there's anyone who has a chance with a hottie like that it'd be you! (_Winks at April_) besides you need to stop focusing on the books for once!

**April:** b-but I really don't want t-

**Jill:** Okay then if you won't go to him I'll bring him to you! (_Screams_) HEEEEEY! BRIIIAAAN!

**Brian:** (_walks over to April's group_) Hey girls what's up? (_Looks at April_) What's up cutie?

**April:** (_blushes a little and smiles_) H-hey Brian…how are you?

**Brian:** Well I'm alright. No worries.

**Eugene:** (_knocks on Brian's back_) Hey! Give that back!

**Brian:** (_knocks Eugene off of his back_) I SAID BACK OFF FREAK!!!

_(Eugene falls to the floor)_

**April:** H-hey! What's going on?

_(A crowd of students start to form around the scene)_

**Brian:** (_shrugs and turns towards April_) I haven't the slightest idea! This nerd just suddenly jumped on me!

**Eugene:** (_looks up at Brian from the floor_) I SAID GIVE IT BACK!!!

**Brian:** Oh… you mean this? (_Twirls the memory stick with the string attached on his finger_) Well maybe I will and maybe I won-

_(Eugene punches Brian in the face)_

_(Brian leans his face over a little)_

_(The crowd around the scene is silent)_

_(Eugene breathes heavily)_

_(Brian grins)_

**Brian:** bad…move.

_(Brian tackles Eugene to the ground and starts to pound his face in with punches)_

_(The crowd cheers)_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

**April:** Hey Brian! Knock it off!

_(Brian keeps punching Eugene over and over)_

**Chase:** (_walks down the hallway and looks over at Aneiras_) I still don't see why you guys have to follow us around all the time.

**Aneiras:** Well just in case of another demon attack. And it's not like you know how to use that ability you've gotten yet.

**Chase:** (_glares at Aneiras_) yeah well whose fault is that!? You guys are the ones who won't teach me!

**Aneiras:** (_chuckles a little_) you'll learn when its time Chase.

**Chase:** (_sighs_) … (_blinks_) hey what's going on over there? (_Points in front of him) … (Looks at the commotion of people down the hallway)_

_(The crowd keeps cheering)_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

**April:** C'mon Brian! Quit it!

**Brian:** I'm not done with you yet! (_Pulls back his fist slowly and starts to let go of it_)…

**Brian:** huh…?

_(Chase holds back Brian's arm)_

**Chase:** C'mon…that's enough.

**Brian:** ngh… (_Shakes his arm away from chase_) Get your hand off me! (_Stands up quickly_)

(_The crowd is silent)_

**Brian:** _(looks down at Eugene_) you know…you should learn your place Eugene. I promise next time I won't go easy on you… (_Exits the crowd_) GO AWAY AND JUST LEAVE THE REST OF US NORMAL PEOPLE ALONE!

_(The crowd remains silent)_

**Chase:** (_looks down at Eugene_) uh…you okay?

**Eugene:** (_looks up at Chase) … (looks over at April) … (looks down at the floor and sees his memory stick) … (grabs the memory stick and runs out of the crowd) _

**April:** h-hey! Eugene!

**Eugene:** (_runs out of the front doors of the school and into the rain) (thinks_) Dammit!

**April:** _(looks concerned_) Eugene…

**Eugene:** (_runs through the wet and rainy sidewalk of the city)… (Pants heavily)_

_(Eugene stops running)_

**Eugene:** (_looks down at the ground while crowds up people pass him by) …_

_(Lightning strikes)_

_(Eugene takes out a pocket knife from his coat)_

_(Eugene hears Brian's words echo through his head)_

"GO AWAY AND JUST LEAVE THE REST OF US NORMAL PEOPLE ALONE!"

**Eugene:** (_closes his eyes and slowly starts to put the knife to his neck)_…

_(A voice talks inside Eugene's head)_

_(Eugene's eyes open instantly)_

_(Deep voice)_

"Eugeeene…"

Eugene: …

"I wouldn't do that…"

**Eugene:** (_thinks in his mind_) w-who are you? What do you want?!

"One who just saw what's happened to you…are you okay?"

**Eugene:** (_thinks_) like you would care…

"_(laughs a little_) But Eugene I do…I saw what they did to you..."

**Eugene:** (_thinks_)…yeah…so did everyone else…what makes you any different…? (_Starts walking again with his head down in the rain)_

"I want to help Eugene…"

**Eugene:** (_stops walking and looks down at the ground_) help…how could you help…? I don't even know who you are…

"I'm just someone who cares…"

**Eugene:** Sure you do…no everyone seems to care when you're helping them pass classes but when it comes to me…no one does…

"You're wrong…There is another way to get rid of the pain and humiliation you feel…"

**Eugene:** (_thinks_) what are you talking about…?

_(The crowds of people continue to walk by Eugene in the rain while he stands still)_

"Revenge."

**Eugene:** (_thinks)_ Revenge…

"Yessssss. Do not take out your anger on yourself….what good would that do? Take it…direct it….at the real source of the problem…"

**Eugene:** …but how…how can I….?

"Leave it to me…."

**Eugene:** y-you…but how?

"I will take care of it for you….think of it as a favor for a friend…"

**Eugene:** …a friend? But we just met…I don't even know who you are…why would you want to help someone like me?

"I too know what it's like not to be accepted…to be out casted…set aside… alone…I want revenge for the same crimes against you that were made against me…"

**Eugene:** _(keeps looking down as the rain pours harder_) …

"Come…let us show this world what happens to those who they set aside… we will show them…together…"

**Eugene:** yes… (_Looks slowly up to the sky as it rains_) …let's show them…together…

_(Scene changes back to Eugene's home)_

_(Eugene kneels in front of a sigil finishing up the symbol with a red piece of chalk)_

_(Eugene stands up surrounded by red candles which give off a ginger incense)_

_(Eugene breathes in it slowly)_

"Now…recite what I told you…"

**Eugene:** (_folds his hands and closes his eyes)… (kneels in front of the sigil_)…Lord Lucifer…by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that in which I desire to do, the end which I would attain thy help, O mighty Lucifer, the one true lord who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreet thee to inspire Zayer to manifest before me so that she may give me the power for which I seek, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that is proper to her office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in your name, lord Lucifer, may you deem me worthy, Father.

_(Suddenly a black smoke appears from out of the center of the sigil and a being begins to form)_

_(The image looks through the smoke at Eugene with a feminine face)_

"You summoned me?"

**Eugene:** (_grins slowly_) Yes…Zayer…I need a favor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The bell rings)_

_(Scene changes to Chase back at school as the classes are walking out of the front doors home)_

**Chase:** (_looks over at Aneiras walking out of the school with his arms behind his head_) Hm…I wonder where April went.

**Aneiras:** (_walks beside Chase_)…She must've left earlier to go search for the boy.

**Chase:** probably… (_Eyes widen_) Hey do you sense that?

**Aneiras**: Sense wha-(_eyes widen_) …

**Chase:** Something…something is wrong…

**Aneiras:** It's demonic energy…

**Chase:** ngh… (_Looks over at Aneiras_) …

**Aneiras:** (_looks at Chase_) C'mon let's go!

**Chase:** But that about April!?

**Aneiras:** She'll be fine! She's got Anastasia with her! What's important that we check this out before it develops more!

**Chase:** _(nods_) okay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The image steps out of the smoke and before Eugene stands a woman dressed in a white robe with golden white hair and black eyes. Her face is plain yet serious with her skin a bright white)_

**Zayer:** What is it that you seek…summoner?

**Eugene:** I wish…I wish to avenge the crimes done towards me…to take out my revenge upon all who have humiliated me over the years… I want everyone to feel what I've had to go through!! But most importantly…I want APRIL FLOWERS AS MY WIFE!!!

**Zayer:** (_laughs a little_) such a bold and challenging request…for someone of your character… _(Gets back in a serious tone_) but It will be done…only on one condition

**Eugene:** …

**Zayer:**…in order to accomplish what you wish… _(Looks into Eugene's eyes_) you must offer your body to me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Chase runs down the street with Aneiras running closely by)_

**Chase:** What's going on? What's this sudden pressure I'm feeling?!

**Aneiras:** It is the form of demonic energy…A demon is being summoned from the other side of the gate…

**Chase:** (_gasps)_ ngh…but by who!?

**Aneiras:** (_keeps running) …_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Eugene:** So…the offer is…you help me get revenge on everyone who's cause me pain and I get April as mine…in return for using my body…?

**Zayer:** I cannot do as you would like me to in this body…I must remain in a vessel to accomplish that which you ask.

**Eugene:** hm… _(Walks towards Zayer_) Then I say… (_Holds out his hand_) you have a deal…

**Zayer:** Thy will…be done. (_Grabs Eugene's hand)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Chase keeps running down the street)_

**Aneiras:** The energy is growing! We're coming up on it!

**Chase:** _(keeps running beside Aneiras_) Right!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The demon turns into a smoke and flies into Eugene's mouth)_

_(Eugene flies back and lands on his back)_

_(Eugene's eyes turn bright red and he sprouts out fangs, claws, and a skinny body)_

_(Eugene get's on all fours and makes a scream)_

**Chase:** _(covers his ears)_ what is that!?

**Aneiras:** A demon…and its close.

**Chase:** That's weird I can't sense it's presence as close anymore!

**Aneiras:** It's on the move…hurry we must catch up to it! (_Keeps running down the street_)

**Chase:** Got it! _(Runs after Aneiras)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brian:** (_walks down the street quietly in a midst_) Gee…it sure is a ghost town in this part of town… (_Yells out_) Hello!! Hm…where'd everybody go?

_(Suddenly a pair of red eyes appear from the midst)_

**Brian:** w-who's there?

**Eugene in demon form:** (_shows the silhouette of him on all fours_) Aww…how rude. I actually thought you'd recognize me…

**Brian:** Look I don't know who you are but if its money you want you can have it!

**Eugene in demon form:** (_crawls out of the mids_t) I don't want money Brian…I want…your blood!!

**Brian:** AH! Stay away from me! _(Falls on his back)_

**Eugene in demon form:** (crawls towards Brian on all fours) I don't think I can do that…after all my pleads of cry were not enough… _(Stares Brian right in the face_) so why should yours matter?

**Brian:** _(eyes widen_) N-no way…!

**Eugene in demon form:** Die! (_Lunges a claw at Brian_)

**Brian:** Noo!!

(_A metallic sound echoes)_

**Aneiras:** (_has his sword against the demon's claw) …_

**Eugene in demon form**: grr!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!?

**Aneiras:** I am Aneiras. Archangel of the Lord Omega and… (**Grins**) The one who will be sending you to Hell!

**Chase:** (_blinks from behind Aneiras_) wow…cool.

**Eugene in demon**: We'll see about that!! (_Roars and slashes out a claw at Aneiras)_

_(Aneiras ducks and slashes his sword across the demon's stomach)_

_(Black blood starts to come from the cut as the demon yells in pain)_

_(The demon steps back)_

**Eugene in demon**: I will come back for the boy and you as well Aneiras!!! I SWEAR IT!!! THIS IS NOT OVER!!!

**Aneiras:** (_puts his sword in front of him_) heh…I'll be waiting.

_(The demon slowly disappears and the midst clears)_

**Aneiras**: (_puts the sword back in his sheath_) well that takes care of that for now…Chase? Hm_…? (Turns at Brian in front of him)_

**Brian:** (_points at Aneiras_) W-who are you guys and w-what the heck was that! THE DEMON! THE SWORD! AND TH-(_faints)_

**Aneiras:** _(looks down at him_) for someone so cool he sure does flop easily…don't you think so Chase? Chase…? (_Turns and looks behind him to see Chase kneeling down over something with his back turned toward Aneiras)_

**Chase:** No way…it can't be…

**Aneiras:** (_looks over at Chase_) what is it?

**Chase:** This can't be right…

**Aneiras:** What?

**Chase:** (_stands up_) the demon we fought just now_… (Turns around and holds up Eugene's memory stick_)I think it was Eugene!

_To be continued…_

_**(Next Time: The mask of the culprit is known but April still has her doubts. Especially when she starts to fall in love with the new transformation of Eugene Crag. This certainly appears to be a thrilling battle that not even Chase thinks he'll be able to withstand. Desperate times call for desperate measures as the secret weapon is ultimately revealed! Will April be able to see through the real Eugene before it's too late!?)**_

_**(Writers Blog: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really funny and serious at the same time. I hope though that this doesn't dissuade anyone from being attracted to smart guys though. Not everyone is like Eugene thankfully. He just takes things a little too overboard. Lol. But who am I to talk? If there was a fan club for my wife I'd probably be leader of it too! Lol. Anyways, I hope the readers continue to enjoy and read the chapters Merced and I are working on! Thanks again!)**_

_Created by: Gerald & Merced Williams_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters are of my own design and thoughts. Please do not take away from them without permission. Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_(April stares out of her window as the rain pours down)_

**April: …**

**Anastasia**: (_stands behind her with her arms crossed)_ …

(_The rain runs down April's window)_

_(Eugene kneels on the ground looking up at Zayer in his room surrounded by smoke_)

**Eugene**: W-what…was that?

**Zayer**: (_breathes heavily leaning on Eugene's dresser while holding the womb across her stomach)_ Th-that…was a nuisance….someone who wants to stop you from getting what you want…

**Eugene**: _(looks over at Zayer)_ are you okay?

**Zayer**: I'm fine…I just need time to heal a little… (_Looks at Eugene_) That boy…he seemed to know you…

**Eugene:** (_looks up at Zayer_) …Chase…Chase Ingram…

**Zayer:** Well… (_Coughs a little_) It seems that he is not fond of your dreams either…what are you going to do? _(Smiles a little and coughs_) It seems like you've got your hands full…

**Eugene**: No matter whom it is…I will be the ultimate victor. Nothing will get in my way!

**Zayer:** (_grins_) that's the spirit…

_(Scene changes to April sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria with her friends Amy, Jill, and Megan)_

**Jill**: So have you heard anything about Eugene…?

**April**: _(looks down a little_) unfortunately no…I haven't heard anything since he left yesterday…I didn't see him earlier today…I hope he's okay…

**Amy:** Aww how cute! I just love unrequited loves!

**Jill**: (_looks at Amy_) Please! April doesn't LOVE him she's just the type to care a lot!

**April:** (_nods and smiles)_ mm-hmm!

_(Suddenly a girl bursts open the cafeteria doors)_

**Random girl:** HEY!!! YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!!!

**April and the group:** (_blinks_) hm?

_(Scene changes to April and the group walking down the hallway)_

_(The group sees a commotion of students all packed together in the middle of the hall)_

**Jill**: _(puts her hands on her hips_) I wonder what all the commotion is about?

**Amy**: Well c'mon let's see! (_Runs into the crowd_)

**April**: Hey, Amy! Wait up!

**Jill**: It's dangerous in there!

**Amy**: (_gets lost amid the crowd and screams_) AHHH!!

**April**: C'mon! _(Runs into the crowd with Megan and Jill closely behind_)

**Anastasia:** April! I'm sensing a strong demonic energy.

**April:** _(stops walking_) really where?

**Anastasia:** I'm not sure…in this crowd it could be anyone…but its close…

**Jill:** (_pushes April forward_) Hey who are you talking to!? C'mon let's see what all of this about!

**April:** Okay! Okay! (_Scours through the crowd and sees Amy looking up at someone_) Hey Amy, what's the big id_-(looks up at the figure_)

_(Eugene stands in front of April with a smile)_

**Eugene:** Oh…Hiya April!

_(Eugene wears nice looking casual clothes without his usual attire of suspenders and glasses)_

**Jill:** (_looks up at Eugene_) Wow…what happened to you Eugene?

**Eugene:** Oh nothing _(smiles with pearly white teeth_) Just trying to get to class.

**Jill:** _(mesmerized_) wow Eugene…you've changed a lot!

_(All the girls start crowding around Eugene screaming loudly)_

_(Chase walks down the hallway)_

**Chase:** _(blinks looking over at the crowd_) I wonder what all the commotion is about.

**Aneiras:** you got me…

**Brian:** (_pushes past Chase_) Hey watch it punk!

**Chase:** _(blinks as Brian walks past him_) …So it did work…

_(Flashback)_

_(Chase sits Brian on the steps in front of his house)_

**Chase:** (_stands back_) whew… (_Wipes his forehead_)

_(Aneiras approaches the knocked out Brian)_

**Chase:** (_looks over at Aneiras_) Hey what're you doing?

_(Aneiras presses his hand against Brian's head)_

_(A light glows from Aneiras' hand)_

_(Aneiras steps back again)_

**Chase:** (_looks at Aneiras weirdly_) uhh… what was that?

**Aneiras:** (looks at Chase and smiles with a thumb up) I erased his memory!

**Chase:** eh!? You mean you can do that! No way!

**Aneiras:** It's no big deal…most angels can. You'll see tomorrow.

_(End flashback)_

**Chase:** (_watches Brian walk away_) hm…

**Brian:** _(walks over to Eugene and cracks his knuckles_) so…came back for another ass whoopin huh?

**Eugene:** _(turns and looks at Brian_) Oh Hi Brian! (_Smiles brightly and turns back around towards the girls_)

**Brian:** Hey, I'm talking to you! (_Turns Eugene back around_)

**Eugene:** Hey! You know it's sort of rude to interrupt ones conversation.

**Brian:** Like I give a crap! I don't care how much you think rude of me you don't belong here!

**Eugene:** Look I don't want to fight you…

**Brian:** Yeah? Well then just get ready to get pummeled again by me! (_Launches a fist at Eugene's head_)

**Eugene: **_(moves his head to the side a little and catches Brian's fist in the palm of his hand_)… _(Slightly looks over at April and the group_) you'll be my witnesses?

**April and the group**: huh?

**Eugene**: That what I'm about to do is only out of self defense…you'll vouch for me wont you?

**April and the group**: uh yeah…sure.

**Eugene:** (_glint in his eyes_) good. (_Knocks Brian back in the stomach sending him sliding all the way down the hallway)_

_(Brian slides all the way to Chase's feet across the hall)_

**Chase:** (_looks down at Brian knocked out_) whoa what happened to you?

_(All of the girls surround Eugene)_

"_Wow! That was amazing!"_

"_He's strong, smart, and handsome!"_

"_He's so hot!"_

**Anastasia:** (_looks over at April_) that was unnatural…April I believe it's coming fro-

**Jill:** (_shakes April a little_) Wow! Wasn't that cool! I've never seen someone so strong before!

**Eugene:** _(scratches his head_) eh…it's nothing really… _(Smiles_)

**Chase:** _(looks up across the hallway at Eugene_) hm…

_(Scene changes to April getting her books out of her locker)_

**April:** (_sees a folded piece of paper on top of her books_) hm...What could this be_? (Picks up the paper and reads it) … (Eyes widen)_

_(Scene changes to the school garden) _

**Eugene:** _(sits on the bench_) hey!

**April:** oh hey…I got your message… (_Sits beside Eugene_) what is it you want to talk about?

**Eugene:** Well…you see…I was wondering what you thought of me…

**April:** _(looks at Eugene_) what do you mean of you?

**Eugene:** Well…how I've changed…if you like the way I am now…

**April:** (_looks in front of her_) hm…

**Eugene:** (_looks down a little_) I guess what I'm trying to ask…is if you like me more, April.

**April:** (_blushes and looks down a little_) In my book you were already fine when I met you…even though the way you are now is somewhat of an improvement. (_Laughs a little_)

**Eugene:** _(laughs a little_) yeah well thanks I guess! _(Laughs more)_

**April:** I guess the thing is I really didn't find anything wrong with the old Eugene…he was still a good friend…

**Eugene:** _(looks over at April blushing_) you mean…I was…your friend?

**April:** (_smiles brightly at Eugene_) well of course!

**Eugene**: (_looks back at April and blushes) … (looks back down blushing_) I guess the whole reason for this makeover was because I wanted to impress you April…

**April:** (_gasps and blushes) … (looks over at Eugene)…_

**Eugene:** _(keeps looking down while blushing_) I just…wanted you to like me more…

**April:** _(grabs Eugene's hand and looks at him_) that's so sweet of you Eugene…but you were fine the way you were…

**Eugene:** _(blushes and looks at April_) R-really?

**April:** (_smiles while blushing and nods_) There was nothing wrong with who you were.

**Eugene:** _(blushes_) thanks…

**April:** _(smiles_) of course it's up to you to determine whether you want to continue this image or not…but just know that as long as you are who you are on the inside I will have no problem with what's on the outside. Okay?

**Eugene:** _(smiles_) okay…thanks April.

_(Scene changes to Chase at his locker getting his books)_

_(People talk in the background)_

"_So did you hear? April may be going out with Eugene!"_

"_Wait, you mean Eugene? Eugene Crag?"_

"_Yeah I know right they've been seen walking together to classes and everything!"_

"_No way!"_

**Chase:** _(shuts his locker_) No way! _(Looks at Aneiras_) There's no way that she would do that right? I mean that can't be right!

**Aneiras:** think again… (_Looks ahead_)

**Chase:** huh? _(Looks ahead) _

_(Chase and Aneiras see Eugene walking April to class laughing)_

_(April pauses at the door and giggles a little)_

_(Eugene laughs and walks the opposite direction waving goodbye)_

**Aneiras:** I think it's about time we tell April…

**Chase:** Yeah but will she listen…?

_**Chapter 8: Part B**_

_(Scene changes to April in Chase's room reading a poem she got from Eugene while sitting in Chase's bed)_

_(Chase stands in front of her crossing his arms impatiently)_

**April:** And then we both walked together to class! We even ate lunch together! That was the first time I've ever eaten lunch with a boy I actually liked! He even said that I was the first girl he ever ate with! Cool huh!? (_Lays back on the bed_) Aww…I'm having such a good time!

**Anastasia:** (_stands beside Chase_) that's good that you're having a good time…but it's about time you know the truth…

**April:** _(sits up off of Chase's bed_) Oh Hi Anastasia. (Smiles) How long have you been there?

**Anastasia: **I've been with you all day! You just kept ignoring me all day you little-!

**Aneiras:** (covers Anastasia's mouth quickly) uh, what she's trying to say is-

**Chase:** your boyfriend is a fake!

**April:** _(looks over at Chase seriously_) huh? What're you talking about?!

**Anastasia:** (_lifts up her index and her middle finger_) There are two ways that a demon can infiltrate this world. One, being if a demon is summoned from Lucifer to this world for some reason, and two; if a demon is sent by Lucifer himself to infiltrate this world.

**April:** _(looks at Anastasia_) what're you trying to say?

**Chase:** _(looks at April_) she's trying to say that your new "boyfriend" is actually getting the help from a demon!

**April:** (_stands up quickly and looks at Chase_) How can you say that!?

**Aneiras: **(_leans his back on the wall with his head down and his eyes closed_) He's telling the truth April…Some people turn to things such as gambling or violence to numb the pain experienced in this world…but others who have enough will are able to summon dark spirits of supernatural power… otherwise known as…a demon.

**Anastasia:** (_looks at April_) this isn't the first time me and Aneiras have encountered something like this. Previous missions have found ourselves in this same situation. If someone of dark desire truly wishes for their request to be acknowledged one could connect with these dark spirits and invite them into their own heart. One may go as far as to create an exchanged pact between the demon and themselves.

**Aneiras:** There is a chance that Eugene may have made a pact with one of Lucifer's demons and may have exchanged something in order for his desire to be fulfilled.

**Chase:** Me and Aneiras saw him yesterday…he was in a demonic form then…he was trying to attack Brian on his way home from school…

**April:** No! No that's not true!

_(Chase, Anastasia, and Aneiras look at April)_

**April:** Eugene would never be the guy to do something like that! He's not that kind of person!

**Chase:** (_looks at April_) April! The guy changed from a overall strap-wearing nerd to a jock in the matter of less than a day! That kind of help needs some type of supernatural power at best!

**Anastasia:** Plus the fight earlier today at school…no human should've been able to do that without some sort of spiritual energy being unlocked.

**April:** No! Y-you don't understand! None of you do! He's not like that! I talk to him all the time! If he really is a demon in disguise then how come I can't sense him!

**Aneiras:** It is very easy at times for a demon to camouflage its scent…but it can only do it to so many people who have enough spiritual energy to sniff it out. The only person who had spiritual energy that he actually had to trick was you.

**April:** No I don't believe it!

**Chase:** It's the truth April! We're telling you this so that you won't get hurt!

**April:** (_looks at Chase_) Like I believe that! You're just jealous of him! (_Looks at Anastasia and Aneiras_) I don't appreciate how you all are bringing demons into this. Just because they're real doesn't mean that every time something weird happens that a demon is behind it! (_Heads for the door_) this is ridiculous I'm leaving.

**Chase**: w-wait April!

_(April opens the door and walks out of the room)_

_(The door shuts slowly)_

_(Chase sighs)_

_(Aneiras looks at Anastasia as she nods and heads out the door)_

**Chase:** _(looks over at Aneiras_) so what do we do now?

**Aneiras: **The best thing we can do for her…is to expose the truth.

**Chase:** hm…

_(Scene changes to a room with a sign on it that reads after school detention at Chase's and April's school)_

_(The clock reads 3:15 above the door)_

_(A teacher calls out at Chase)_

"Don't let me catch you skipping class again!"

**Chase:** yeah yeah!

_(Chase sees Eugene walking down the hallway opposite of him)_

_(Chase walks towards the middle of the hallway)_

_(Eugene walks silently towards the middle of the hallway)_

**Eugene:** (_looks up at Chase_) …

**Chase:** _(walks past Eugene towards the middle of the hallway while looking down and suddenly stops)_ you're not fooling anyone…

**Eugene:** (_suddenly stops_) heh…what do you mean?

**Chase:** (_keeps looking down_) I know who you are Eugene…and I know what you've been up to…

**Eugene:** (_chuckles_) oh, is that so?

**Chase:** The attention you've been receiving isn't because of your own hard work…your mooching off of a demon…

**Eugene:** haha! (_Turns around_) and what about you…? (_Looks at Chase_) you seem to be holding some sort of supernatural power as well… (_Looks at Aneiras)_

**Chase**: (_turns around and faces Eugene_) yeah…well mine isn't evil.

**Eugene:** So then tell me…what makes it fair for you to have supernatural powers and the rest of us don't?

**Chase:** (_looks at Eugene seriously_) You weren't chosen for that…You should've stayed in your place as how you were…there was nothing wrong with you before…

**Eugene:** (looks back in Chase's eyes) you know someone told me a similar thing the other day…to "stay in my place"…Brian was his name I believe… (_Eyes start to turn red_)…I don't like Brian… (_Glares at Chase)_

_(Chase glares at Eugene)_

_(Suddenly a teacher walks in the midst of Chase and Eugene)_

"_Hey shouldn't you two be heading home?"_

**Chase:** (_keeps glaring at Eugene_) …

_(Eugene's eyes turn back a normal color)_

**Eugene:** (_bows_) I'm sorry… (_Sits back up and smiles_) I'll be on my way…I've got a date anyway…

_(Eugene walks away down the hallway)_

_(The teacher looks over at Chase)_

"_And you?"_

**Chase:** (_keeps looking at Eugene walking down the hallway_) …

_(Scene changes to April at a plaza outside by a large water fountain)_

**April:** …

_(Eugene walks up to April in front of the fountain)_

**Eugene:** Hey, sorry I'm late.

**April:** (_smiles brightly_) its okay… (_Blushes and looks down_) I'm just glad you're here…

**Eugene**: (_lifts up April's chin and looks in her eyes_) you have such a sweet heart…I'm really glad I met you…

**April**: _(smiles and blushes_) I'm glad I met you too…

**Eugene:** which is why_… (Gets on his knees_) I want to give something to you…

**April:** _(blinks_) huh?

**Eugene**: _(pulls out a black box and opens It with a ring inside_) will you…marry me April Flowers?

**April:** (_gasps_) huh!?

**Eugene:** (_looks up at April_) please…make me the luckiest guy in the world!

**April:** _(blushes more_) E-Eugene…I don't know if-

**Eugene**: Oh come on…you know that I love you!

**April:** (_keeps blushing_) y-yes I know b-but its way too soon for any of tha-

**Eugene:** (_stands up and gets in April's face_) well then if you won't let me marry you... (_Looks in April's eyes_) at least…let me kiss you…

**April:** _(blushes bright red_) E-Eugene…I-

**Eugene:** _(looks deep into April's eyes and pulls her close to his lips slowly with her chin_) Just one kiss…my love…

**April:** _(stares deep into Eugene's eyes_) I…uh… (_Eyes grow faint and closes her eyes_)…

**Eugene:** (_closes his eyes and pulls April closer to his lips_) …

_(Eugene's eyes suddenly open red)_

**Eugene**: (_looks at April_) ngh!

_(Scene shows April with Eugene over her sucking the soul out of her mouth and into his own)_

**Inner Eugene**: W-wait! What're you doing!?

**Zayer inside Eugene**: This girl has a wholesome amount of spiritual energy! She's too good to pass up!

**Inner Eugene**: w-wait no!

**Zayer inside Eugene**: If only I would've recognized it sooner! She's one of the chosen ones!

_(Zayer inside of Eugene keeps sucking out April's soul from her mouth into hers)_

**Inner Eugene**: NOOO!

**Chase:** (_knocks back Eugene and April in opposite directions)_ Knock it the hell off!

_(Eugene falls to the ground)_

_(April falls into Anastasia's arms)_

**Anastasia:** gotcha!

**Chase:** (_looks over at Anastasia_) is she okay?

**Anastasia:** (_nods_) she's fine…she's just a little knocked out.

_(Eugene stands up off the ground)_

**Chase:** (_faces Eugene_) you'll pay for what you have done!

**Zayer in Eugene:** Boy…you're messing with the wrong spirit…

_(Eugene bends his head back and his eyes roll back into his head)_

_(A black smoke pours from his mouth and onto the floor)_

_(The smoke forms into a woman dressed in dark rags with red eyes)_

**Zayer:** So…come get me…boy…

_(Chase's necklace glows bright red)_

**Aneiras:** (_looks over at Chase_) It's time.

**Chase:** _(nods)_ got it!

**Zayer:** mmmmm… (_Licks her lips_) show me your power…

**Chase:** _(looks in Zayer's eyes_) I'll show you my power and plenty of it!

_(A tornado of fire instantly surrounds Chase)_

**Zayer:** _(looks at Chase_) Huh!? What is this!?

**Chase:** (_yells from the cyclone of fire_) S-Knight Mode!

**Zayer:** (_eyes widen_) what is this pressure!?

**Aneiras:** _(looks at the cyclone of fire_) His spiritual energy is finally coming to use…

**Anastasia**_**:**__ (looks into the cyclone of fire and thinks_) this spiritual energy…it's amazing…and yet It's continuing to pour out! There seems to be no end to it!

**Chase:** So you wanna fight huh…it would be an honor… (_Swipes a sword through the fire as it dissipates into circular ribbons of fire around him)_…to kick your ass!

_(Chase wears armor on the top of his arms and chest with armor around his leg. On his waist lies a sheath for the sword he is holding. On his back lies a dark cape)_

**Chase:** (_looks up into Zayer's eyes through the ribbons of fire_) so are we going to tango…

_(Chase lifts his sword into the air and the ribbons of fire curve around him and are absorbed into the top of the sword)_

**Chase:** (_sets his sword in front of him bending his knees_) or what? _(Grins_)

_(Instantly segmented flames ripple from the bottom of the sword's blade up to the top as a shockwave of air burst from where Chase is standing making the ground crack underneath his feet)_

_(The shockwave of air hits Zayer)_

**Zayer**: Ahh! (_Shields herself with her arm and looks up at Chase in disbelief_) there's no way…there's no way a mere human could possess such a power!

**Chase:** _(yells_) No one messes with April and gets away with it! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

**Zayer:** I won't be taken out so easily!!! (_Rushes toward Chase in her demonic form_) COME BOY!!!

**Chase:** (_closes eyes_) you've lived your life enough in this world… (_Opens his eyes quickly_) IT'S TIME TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!

_(Chase instantly appears behind Zayer and attempts to cut off her head)_

_(Zayer ducks and slides across the ground)_

**Chase:** (_stands and looks down at his hand and thinks_) I've never felt so much power before…this feeling is amazing…! It feels as if I've been training for years! The steps seem to come so easy… (_Clenches fist_) I know… _(Looks up at Zayer a couple of yards away_) I know I will be able to beat this spirit!

**Zayer:** (_roars_) COME HERE TO ME BOY!!! (_Lunges a tongue out of her mouth and wraps it around Chase's sword)_

**Chase:** No! You come here to me! (_Pulls Zayer with his sword toward him)_

**Zayer:** Augh! (_Gets dragged in the air towards Chase)_

**Chase:** (_twirls his sword around and around in the air with Zayer hanging off of it_) AAAAH!

_(Chase tosses Zayer off his sword and high into the air)_

_(Chase instantly puts his sword back into his sheath and jumps high into the air above Zayer)_

**Zayer: **(_gasps_) H-how did yo-

**Chase**: I'm not your average human! _(Punches Zayer in the face and sends her falling back to the ground)_

_(Zayer hits the ground in a cloud of dust)_

_(Zayer gets up slowly and looks through the dust)_

_(Chase stands through the dust glaring at the demon)_

**Zayer**: ngh! (_Opens her mouth)_

**Anastasia:** _(looks over at Aneiras_) Aneiras she's about to attack! You need to get him out! That thing can disintegrate Chase if it even lands an inch on him!

**Aneiras**: No. He can handle it… (_Looks over at Chase_) He's finally realizing his potential…

**Zayer:** (_fires a large dark beam from her mouth_) DARKNESS RAY!!!

**Chase:** hmph! Bring it on_… (Takes out his sword and sets it in front of him_) Away with you! _(Swings his sword at the beam and deflects it)_

**Anastasia**: (_looks over at Chase_) this kid…he's deflecting the beam with his sword…and this is the first time he's ever held one in his life!

**Chase:** AHHHH_! (Cuts the beam in front of him in half)_

**Zayer:** _(steps back_) n-no way…

**Chase:** (_grins_) way… (_Sets his sword in front of him_) you're going down…

_(Suddenly the flames ignite back over his sword)_

**Chase:** _(sets his sword back in the air_) AHHH! (_Suddenly a flaming phoenix appears out of the fire from the top of his sword) _

Zayer: (looks up at the phoenix) W-what is that thing!?

Aneiras: (thinks) Chase's elemental beast. Chase's element is fire…so it only makes sense for Chase to have one of the most feared and awed beast of that element…the flaming phoenix.

**Chase:** _(looks up at the phoenix_) woah…cool.

_(The Phoenix sweeps around the area making a circular barrier of fire)_

**Zayer:** (_stands back amazed_) ngh…

**Chase:** _(Grins_) looks like you're not going anywhere…

**Zayer:** No! No!

**Chase:** Feel the wrath of my blade!!! (_Runs towards Zayer_)

**Zayer:** Never! (_Shoots a beam from its mouth_) Darkness Ray!

_(The beam shoots out of its mouth towards the running Chase)_

**Chase:** (_screams and dissipates through the ray_) AHHH!

_(The beam dissipates as smoke collects)_

**Zayer:** Yes! I got em'!

**Chase:** (_suddenly appears behind Zayer with a grin_) Gotcha!

**Zayer:** (_turns around slowly_) B-but h-how?

**Chase:** When I summoned the phoenix and it went around you. I hid the real me inside the flames behind you.

**Zayer:** t-then the one that I hit was-(_turns and looks in front of her_)

_(Standing in front of her is nothing but smoke)_

**Chase:** _(grins_) that's right, a clone.

**Zayer:** _(eyes widen)_ a fire clone!?

**Chase:** While you were busy with that I snuck up behind you…and here we are…

**Zayer:** N-no! This can't be it!

**Chase:** heh…you better believe it is! (Swings his sword across Zayer's head)

**Zayer:** (_eyes widen and turns her head in slow motion towards the sword of flames heading towards her head_) N-NOOOO!

**Chase:** Flare Strike!

_(Scene shows the silhouette of Chase slicing off Zayer's head)_

**Aneiras:**!!!

**Anastasia:** !!!

**Chase:** _(puts his sword back in his sheath_) you lose. _(Grins_) heh.

**Aneiras:** (_looks at Anastasia_) he seems like the guy to me…wouldn't you agree?

**Anastasia:** (_looks over at Aneiras_) … (_looks over at Chase and thinks_) he is definitely the one…

**Chase:** (_runs over to the passed out April in Anastasia's arms_) April! April are you okay!?

**April:** …

**Chase:** ngh! (_Looks over at Aneiras_) It's like Sleeping Beauty! All I have to do is give her a kiss and she'll be fine, right?

**Aneiras**: Yeah… (_Shakes his head quickly_) Wait, huh!?

**Chase:** _(leans in at April slowly for a kiss_) my darling…I will rescue you…

_(April slowly starts opening her eyes)_

**April:** mmmmm… (_Faintly looks up at Chase leaning over her with pecked out lips_) AHHHH! _(Punches him in Chase in the face) _

Chase: (_gets his faced punched in with smoke coming from it_) I think she's okay… (_Faints backwards)_

**Anastasia:** (_thinks and looks down at Chase_) he obviously still has things to learn…

**April:** _(looks up at Anastasia_) what happened?

**Anastasia:** You were about to be attacked by a demon in disguise…but Chase saved you…

**April:** _(looks down at Chase unconscious on the ground_) he did… (_Thinks_) I guess he was right after all….

_(Eugene wakes up off the ground)_

**Eugene: **ngh… (_Looks up and sees April and Chase lying down on the ground_)April…

**April:** (_looks over at Eugene on the ground_) don't talk to me anymore Eugene! We are no longer friends! C'mon Chase! (Stands up and picks up Chase by the arm and drags him across the ground)

**Eugene:** _(stands up_) But I did it for you! I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU!!!

**April:** Then you can do this for me…go away. (_Turns away)_

**Eugene:** _(clenches fist_) Grr! If I can't have you then no one will! Get em' Zayer!

_(Pause)_

**Chase:** (_looks up at Eugene_) heh…I already took care of her…you're finished…

**Eugene:** N-no! No! (_Turns away to run)_

**Anastasia:** _(stands in front of Eugene_) bam. _(Flicks Eugene on the head as a light shoots out from her fingertips erasing his memory)_

_(Eugene falls back on the ground)_

**April:** _(looks down at Chase and offers him her hand_) let's go Chase…

**Chase:** _(smiles_) yeah…

_(Chase, April, Anastasia, and Aneiras walk toward the sunset)_

**Chase: (**_turns around_) Oh wait! I almost forgot something!

_**(After the credits)**_

_(Scene changes to 30 minutes later)_

_(Eugene wakes up to the feeling of people kicking him)_

**Eugene: **Ah! What the!? Knock it off! (_Stands up_) huh? (_Grabs a piece of paper on his back that reads)_ "Kick me!-Courtesy of Chase Ingram" _(screams out loud_) DAMN YOU CHASE!!!

_(Scene changes to Chase and the gang walking home)_

_(Chase sneezes)_

**April:** _(looks over at Chase_) someone must be talking about you.

**Chase:** (grins) yeah well who isn't?

**April**: (sweatdrops) ya' know in some cases that's not always a good thing.

**Anastasia:** (_walks with her eyes closed and her hands in her robe_) If anything it seems like you're the one who should be getting over yourself since you've got cults dedicated after you.

**April:** _(looks at Anastasia_) It's not a cult! It's a fan club! And it's not like I asked for it anyway! UGH!

_(Everyone laughs)_

_(Screen fades as it lifts up into the orange evening sky)_

_To be continued…_

_**Next Time**__**: A strange theme park is causing trouble in New York with its customers riding on the ride of their life…literally! Aneiras and Anastasia sense the aura of sinister spirits and decide the group should investigate. The group eventually find themselves into a tight bond that not even Chase would be able to get through! April's hidden power is revealed! But will it be enough to stop these demonic hordes of spirits from sending them on a one way rollercoaster trip to death!? Find out Next time!**_

_**Writer's Blog**__**: Hey this is Gerald, Co- creator of the world of Final Realm. I hope your enjoying the series. We're about to wrap up this season soon so stay tuned as it climaxes to the top! Hope to see you all soon!**_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters are of my own design and thoughts. Please do not take away from them without permission. Thank you!_

Created by: Gerald and Merced Williams


	9. Chapter 9

_(Scene shows an amusement park called Ventureland)_

_(The park lies near the ocean by the docks)_

_(Scene shows kids getting cotton candy, a person shooting a gun at a target in which they win and get a prize, and a guy and a girl getting in a boat to go into the tunnel of love)_

_(Camera zooms up to a sign that says The Thrill Ride rollercoaster)_

_(A couple is seen getting into the front coaster)_

_(The guy looks at the girl)_

**Boyfriend:** So are you ready?

**Girlfriend:** _(looks at her boyfriend_) y-yeah but I'm a little nervous_… (Cuddles up on him_) you know this is the first time I've ever been on a rollercoaster.

**Boyfriend:** Don't worry babe (_straps on his seatbelt_) the chances of something bad happening are a million to one. I promise nothing bad will happen.

**Girlfriend:** (_looks up at her boyfriend and straps on her seatbelt_) O-okay.

_(Suddenly the ride starts to move)_

**Girlfriend:** _(clings onto her boyfriend and closes her eyes_) EEK!

**Boyfriend:** C'mon baby! Let's do this thing! (_Raises his hands up_) WHOO!

_(The ride starts to move faster as the rollercoaster takes sharp turns and goes through a corkscrew)_

_(The girlfriend starts to open her eyes a little)_

**Boyfriend:** _(looks at his girlfriend_) isn't this fun!?

**Girlfriend:** _(looks up at him and smiles_) Y-yeah it kinda is… (_Raises her arms up and yells a little_) Yay!

_(The rollercoaster goes down a hill and starts speeding up more)_

**Boyfriend:** WHOOHOO!!

**Girlfriend: **YAY!!! (_Something catches her attention_) um babe?

**Boyfriend:** _(looks at her_) what is it?!

**Girlfriend:** Don't you think we're going a bit fast!?

**Boyfriend:** (_yells over the screech of the rollercoaster_) Relax babe! That's what rollercoaster's do!!

**Girlfriend:** ah! (_Looks over at the side of the rollercoaster as the wheels screech and sparks start to fly out)_

**Boyfriend:** (_looks at the side of the rollercoaster_) W-what's going on!?

_(The rollercoaster speeds up faster and faster going through the straightaway)_

_(The passengers start to scream)_

_(The rollercoaster approaches the top of a hill)_

**Girlfriend:** b-baby! We're going too fast!!

**Boyfriend:** I KNOW!!!

_(A demonic laughter is heard)_

_(The rollercoaster zooms up the top of the hill and lunges off the tracks like a ramp)_

_(The passengers on the rollercoaster scream)_

_(The rollercoaster flies high into the full moon sky)_

_(The rollercoaster flips over and the passengers hang upside down in the air over the ocean water)_

_(The passengers scream more as they dangle upside down)_

_(Suddenly A belt to one of the passenger's seat unbuckles)_

**Passenger:** H-hey! What the hell is going on!? Stop it!!

_(A demonic laughter is heard again)_

_(The seatbelt unbuckles)_

**Passenger: **(_falls out of his seat into the water below_) AHHH!!!

_(The passengers scream more)_

_(The invisible demon speaks)_

"_(Sigh)_ I've had enough fun with you humans for the night. Enjoy the rest of your ride! _(Laughs_)"

_(The rollercoaster gets lunged over and ends up right side up landing on top of a carnival tent)_

**Girlfriend:** (_unbuckles her strap angered and gets out of the coaster_) grr! We're through Jason! _(Storms away)_

**Boyfriend:** W-wait! _(Unbuckles his seat belt and runs after her_) G-Gracie!

_(The demon makes himself visible standing on top of a high pole on a tent)_

_(The demon is tall and skinny with skinny looking wings)_

_(The demon stands above all of the lights and amusements below him from the pole)_

_(The demon squats as he watches the commotion of humans below him)_

"Ah…humans…."

_(The demon stands back up)_

"So much fun…"

**Final Realm: Chapter 9**

_(Scene changes to school with Jill sitting at her desk with April, Amy, and Megan around her)_

**Jill:** _(has a newspaper in her hand that says "Amusement Park Chaos" in bold_) so did you hear? _(Looks up at April_) Some weird things have been happening at the amusement park lately.

**April:** _(blinks_) hm? What do you mean?

**Jill:** _(hands April the newspaper_) apparently there have been mysterious accidents occurring there.

**April:** _(skims over the article with Amy and Megan looking at it beside her_) hm…

**Jill:** At first they thought it was just common technical issues. But apparently there have been nothing wrong with the rides before they go off for launch. People are starting to say that is has nothing to do with the rides at all but are speculating that it's in connection with all the murders that have been happening lately.

**Amy:** _(shivers_) r-really?

**Jill:** (_nods_) yeah. But it's not just the rides that are going haywire. Everything is somehow weirdly being controlled. People even claimed to have seen a monster inside the house of mirrors!

**Amy:** (_yelps_) really!!? That's scary!!

**Jill:** Yeah. _(Lays back with her hands behind her head_) But it's probably just all fictional stuff.

**Amy:** _(bites her nails a little_) Well if it's fictional enough to get into the Wall Street Journal then I think we should be worried about it…

**Jill:** Aw, c'mon! Stop being a scaredy cat!

**April:** (_looks at the article_) hm…

**Chase:** _(walks into the room_) what's up?

**Jill:** _(looks at Chase_) oh hi Chase we're just looking at this news article.

**Chase:** _(looks at April reading it_) really now?

**Amy:** _(looks over at Chase_) Yeah. There's something going on at the Ventureland theme park. A lot of people are scared now because it's being haunted by spirits!

**Chase:** hm? (_Blinks)_ spirits?

**Jill:** Don't listen to her. She just buys everything that the media says. (_Looks at Chase_) What about you though? Do you think that the amusement park is being haunted?

**Aneiras:** _(looks over at Chase_) It would be a good idea to investigate…

**Chase:** _(turns and looks at Aneiras_) I agree.

**Jill:** (_looks at Chase weirdly_) huh? I'm over here moron!

**Chase:** Oh! _(Sweatdrops and turns back around_) What I meant to say was, I wouldn't rule out everything.

**Jill:** (_crosses arms_) don't tell me you believe in that stuff too!

**Amy:** (_looks at Jill_) well if you don't believe that all of that is true then why don't you go over there?

**Jill: **W-well I've got better things to do!

**Amy**: Right! Sure!

**April:** (keeps looking over the article) hm…

_(Scene changes to Chase's bedroom with April sitting)_

**April:** Chase how come every time we have a meeting it's at your house?

**Chase:** um…because it is!

**April: **_(rolls eyes_) ooookay.

**Chase:** besides you already know why we're here! There's obviously some spirits involved at that amusement park! We need to find out what's going on!

**April:** (_blinks_) since when were you so determined?

**Anastasia:** He's right though, it would be best if we checked the place out. We should go tonight.

**April:** (_scratches head_) that's fine and all but I'm broke right now. Hehe.

**Aneiras:** Well there is another solution… _(Looks at Chase)_

_(Everyone looks at Chase)_

**Chase:** Hey why is everyone looking at me!? There's no way I'm paying for both tickets! Unless…

_(Chase gets in April's face)_

**Chase:** (_looks over at April with eyes gleaming_) WE COULD ARRANGE IT LIKE A DATE!

**April:** Not so much. This is purely for investigative purposes right Aneiras?

**Aneiras:** (_nods_) mm-hmm.

**Chase:** Aww! (_Hangs head_)

_(Everyone laughs but Chase)_

_(Screen darkens)_

_(Screen lightens) _

_(Screen shows the sign Ventureland)_

_(Chase, April, Anastasia, and Aneiras stand in front of the entrance to the park)_

**April:** Well this is the place.

**Chase:** hm…doesn't look like there are demons here. _(Looks back at Aneiras and Anastasia_) Do you guys sense anything yet?

_(Aneiras and Anastasia shake their heads)_

**April:** (_turns and looks at Chase_) Well that's probably because we're not inside the park yet, Chase.

**Chase:** _(sweatdrops_) oh yeah… (_Turns towards the ticket booth_) Two tickets please… (_Hands the woman inside the booth some money)_

_(The woman inside the booth hands Chase back his tickets and waves)_

"You and your date have a good time!"

**April:** _(glares at the lady in the booth_) he's not my date…!

_(Scene changes to Chase, April, Aneiras, and Anastasia in the middle of the park)_

**Chase:** AWWW! _(Digs in his wallet and cries a little_) No thanks to this gold digger I'm practically broke now!

**April:** Oh, hush! It's called being a gentleman! _(Looks over at Aneiras_) So what do we do now?

**Aneiras:** The best thing we can do right now is wait. We should probably go and try out some of the amusements here to see if we can link them to anything suspicious.

**Chase:** Wait! So you're saying we can go and actually have fun!? C'mon April! _(Grabs April by the wrist and pulls her away)_

**April:** ah! Ch-chase! Slow down!

**Aneiras:** _(sighs_) kids.

**Anastasia:** (_Turns towards Aneiras_) Are you sure we should be doing this? Shouldn't we be looking for the demon instead of going out and having "fun"?

**Aneiras:** Relax Anastasia. (_Watches Chase and April as they run down the park_) Those two will have a lot of tribulation waiting for them. It's good for them to get out and have fun while they still can.

**Anastasia:** …

**Aneiras:** Plus this demon doesn't make itself aware like all the others. This one works through manipulating the attractions here. Maybe if we can catch him in the act or at least find some sort of clue we'd be one step closer to stopping him.

**Anastasia:** … (_Turns and watches Chase and April run down the road_) I sure hope you're right Aneiras.

_(April and Chase stop in front of an attraction)_

**Chase:** (_eyes widen_) whoah…

_(The attraction sign reads "The Tunnel of Love")_

**Chase:** (_looks at April_) C'mon!

**April:** (_sweatdrops_) Uh…I'll pass.

**Chase:** Aw C'mon! _(Looks over at Aneiras behind him_) What if there's something in there!

**Aneiras:** _(smiles and looks at April_) Well he's got a point we'll never know till' we try.

**April:** (_sweatdrops_) you're kidding right?

**Aneiras:** Don't worry. We'll come with you guys to make sure nothing happens.

**April:** (_smiles_) well…okay!

**Chase:** _(hangs head_) dammit…

_(Chase and April get into the boat)_

**April:** _(slightly mumbles to Chase_) touch me and you're dead…

**Chase:** _(eyes widen_) ngh!

**April:** _(turns towards the man operating the machine and smiles brightly_) we're ready now!

_(The man nods and presses a button as the boat slowly starts to move into the tunnel)_

_(The boat glides gently through the water as it goes into the tunnel)_

_(Darkness suddenly sets around Chase and April as they enter the tunnel)_

**Chase:** …

**April:** …

_(The boat keeps moving through the tunnel as the water gently splashes up against it)_

**Chase:** …

**April:** …

**Chase:** Sooooo….It's pretty dark huh?

**April:** y-yeah I guess it is…

**Chase:** I don't even see how people do what they do in here. I mean I can barely even see you! _(Laughs nervously)_

**April:** …

**Chase**: N-not that I don't want to or anything!!!

**Anastasia:** Chase…you're such a lost cause…

**Chase:** You know I actually forgot you were in here…I wish I still was…

_(April giggles a little)_

_(Suddenly the boat jerks and stops moving)_

**April:** Hey, what's going on?

**Chase:** Maybe we should see what it is…

**April:** Does it look like we can "see" anything Chase?!

**Chase:** Oh, yeah you're right. Well maybe we hit something…

**April:** In the "Tunnel of Love?!" Like what?

**Chase:** Oh I dunno…a whale maybe.

**April:** Chase, we're in the "tunnel of love" not the freaking ocean!

**Anastasia:** Quiet!

**Chase and April:** huh?

**Aneiras:** (_talks through the darkness_) I sense it too…Chase, Now!

**Chase:** Right!

_(Chase's necklace glows red)_

**Chase:** S-Knight Mode!

_(Chase instantly transforms into his S-Knight Mode)_

_(The tunnel gets a little lighter)_

**Chase:** (_looks down at April and offers her his hand_) C'mon April!

_(Suddenly something punches Chase across the face and sends him flying into the water)_

**Chase**: Agh!

**Aneiras: **Chase!

_(A figure stands on the trunk of the boat with large stone wings and body)_

**April: **_(looks behind her and shrieks_) Ah!

_(The Gargoyle-like demon lunges a claw at her)_

_(Anastasia sweeps April up out of the boat quickly and lands on the sidewalk by the river of water)_

**Anastasia:** (_looks at April_) you okay?

**April:** y-yeah. I'm fine.

_(Suddenly the current of water speeds up as Chase is dragged along with it)_

**Chase:** AGH! Help Aneiras!

**Aneiras:** (_looks over at Anastasia_) I'm going to go help Chase! Stall him until we get back! (_Runs down the sidewalk beside the churning current)_

**Gargoyle**: (_Jumps off the boat and lands on the right side of the river with Anastasia and April on the left_) Ha! I expected better of you! The way you guys were leaking your spirit energy out I couldn't resist but to attack you! You'll make a nice spiritual treat!

**Anastasia:** (_looks at April_) Now's the time April!

**April:** huh? (_Looks down at her necklace as it glows white_) what's going on?

**Anastasia:** You've been given the power of S-Knight Mode! Now Use it!

**April:** R-right!

_(A cyclone of dense, opaque wind circles around April)_

**Gargoyle:** good…unleash your spiritual energy…

**Anastasia:** (_thinks_) Now's the time to see what April is made of…

_(The cyclone calms and in the midst of the opaque wind stands April)_

_(April appears with a strapless dress with a hood worn down over it. Her arrows lie on her left shoulder. Wrapped around her stomach and underneath her chest is her armor. She wears a skirt-like kilt. She wears a holster of mini arrows strapped to her upper right thigh. Armor is strapped from her wrist to her elbow. Armor is also strapped on her leg from her knee to her ankle with high heeled boots.)_

**Gargoyle:** Impressive. Very Impressive. (_Licks his lips_) very satisfying…

**April:** _(glares at the Gargoyle_) you have till 3 to get out of my sight. _(Takes an arrow from out of her holster and sets it on her bow in front of her)_

**Gargoyle: **(_laughs_) Oh, is that so? (_Jumps onto the other side of the river on the sidewalk_) Then tell me… _(Walks closer to April_) Have you ever killed anyone before, little girl?

**Anastasia:** (_stands behind April_) Do it April…

**April:** …

**Gargoyle:** (_laughs more_) hahahaha! Didn't think so… (Walks closer to April) Face it girl…you don't have what it takes…

**April:** (_shivers a little while pointing the arrow in its face_) …

**Anastasia:** Do it April! He's not like us!

**Gargoyle:** To kill…is kill…there is no in-between. From a fly on a window seal to a spirit like me…the action remains the same…

**April:** _(shivers a little more with the bow and arrow in her hand_) ngh!

**Anastasia:** Don't listen to him!

**Gargoyle:** _(laughs more_) Go ahead, listen to your guardian…how about the head? _(Moves his forehead over the tip of April's arrow_) Or maybe right in the eye… (_Moves his right eye slowly near the edge of April's arrow)_

**April:** _(shivers more and drops her bow and arrow on the ground_) … (_looks down_) …

**Anastasia:** April!

**Gargoyle**: _(laughs loudly_) this is pathetic. I really was hoping more entertainment than this…but unfortunately your failure to kill will result in you losing your life…

_(The Gargoyle lunges a claw at April)_

_(Anastasia gets in front of April with her right hand above her head blocking the gargoyle's claw above April)_

**Anastasia**: So…you wanna play huh…? _(Unstraps her right sleeve with her left hand_)

_(The Gargoyles' eyes widen)_

**Anastasia:** _(pushes the gargoyle back with her right arm revealing a metallic flat plate from her elbow to her wrist_)…then let's play_… (The metallic plate folds open into a crossbow_)

**(The Gargoyle sneers and jumps up through the ceiling landing on top of the roof)**

**Anastasia:** ngh! _(Follows the Gargoyle and jumps up through the hole landing on top of the roof)_

_(The Gargoyle stands in front of her)_

**Anastasia:** _(points her crossbow in the Gargoyle's direction)_ just where do you think you're going?

**Gargoyle:** _(snickers_) are you just going to leave your disciple behind?

**Anastasia:** ngh! She is not my disciple!

**Gargoyle:** Oh, my bad. But you see I know who you are and I know why you're protecting that human…

**Anastasia:** _(glares at the Gargoyle_) …

**Gargoyle:** So…shouldn't you be protecting her instead of coming after me?

**Anastasia:** (_looks down into the hole and sees April collapsed onto the floor_) ngh! (_Adjust pointing her crossbow back at the Gargoyle)_

**Gargoyle:** That's what I thought…you can't help it can you? Being partnered with someone as weak as that…a human.

**Anastasia:** (_keeps pointing her crossbow at the Gargoyle_) Shut up!

**Gargoyle:** heh. And here I thought that you two would actually put up a decent fight…I must say I'm very disappointed to find out the limits of these two…so much is expected of them…

**Anastasia:** Shut your mouth! They're stronger than you think!

**Gargoyle:** Oh, is that so? Well then why is it that both of you don't seem to have enough guts to kill me!?

**Anastasia:** grr! (_Slowly sets her crossbow down_) … _(Looks into the hole beside her and sees April lying unconscious) … (Looks back up at the Gargoyle)_ We'll be back for you! (_Jumps back down into the hole)_

**Gargoyle:** _(chuckles_) heh. Sure you will… _(Disappears in a cloud of smoke)_

**Anastasia:** (_leans over April as the moonlight sets down from the hole above them_) April…April are you alright?

_(April's eyes start to open a little)_

_(April sees Anastasia's mouth move but doesn't hear any sound)_

**April:** (_closes back her eyes slowly_) …I'm sorry.

_(April opens her eyes slowly)_

**April:** … (_Sits up slowly_) where am I…?

**Anastasia:** you'd think you'd notice your own room…

_(April sits up off her bed and sees Anastasia with her back on the wall and arms crossed)_

**Anastasia: (**_smiles a little_) heh.

**April:** _(smiles a little then looks back down and hangs her head_) …

**Anastasia**: Hey…what's wrong…?

**April:** …

**Anastasia:** _(sighs_) … (_gets off the wall and sits down beside her)_ …It's about last night isn't it?

**April:** (_keeps looking down_) …

**Anastasia:** …it's not your fault…don't worry we'll get another try! _(Smiles a little more)_

**April: **It's not that…

**Anastasia:** … (Looks over at April)

**April:** I let you down Anastasia! You were counting on me and I let you down!

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** I know that you're my guardian angel! And I should be more respectful of that…but when it comes to doing those things…I get scared…

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** I'm not as strong as Chase or other people…I barely find enough courage to swat a fly better yet... _(Looks down)_

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** (_looks down at her hands_) …these hands…they're so weak and fragile…they weren't meant for things like this…

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** I just don't know…I don't know if I have what it takes to do this anymore…to take someone's life is something that I don't think I'm capable of…

**Anastasia:** …

**April:** I feel like I've let you down Anastasia… (_Tears start to gather around the corner of her eyes_) I've let everyone down!

**Anastasia:** …

_(April cries a little)_

**Anastasia:** _(stands up off the bed and takes a couple of steps in front of her bed_) …

**April:** … (_Keeps crying softly)_

**Anastasia:** you didn't let me down April…I let you down…

**April:** _(stops crying_) …

**Anastasia:** To be honest April…I didn't really believe in all of this myself a couple of days ago…I didn't believe in you or Chase…

**April:** _(looks up at Anastasia in front of her_)…

**Anastasia:** but…you all have showed me something…something I didn't think I could learn…

**April: **…

**Anastasia:** humans may be weak in size…but when they are fighting for something or someone they love…

_(Flashback)_

**Chase:** (_faces Eugene_) you'll pay for what you have done!

**Zayer:** mmmmm… (_Licks her lips_) show me your power…

**Chase:** _(looks in Zayer's eyes_) I'll show you my power and plenty of it!

_(A tornado of fire instantly surrounds Chase)_

**Chase:** _(yells_) No one messes with April and gets away with it! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

_(End Flashback)_

**Anastasia:** Their determination and inner will to never give up…always surpasses their own physical strength…

**April:** (_wipes the tears from her eyes_) …

**Anastasia:** I know that you have what it takes to overcome anything that crosses you…I believe in you April…

**April:** (_gasps and looks at Anastasia_)…

**Anastasia:** (_turns around and smiles at April)_ Just don't forget what you're fighting for…

**April:** (_smiles a little and gets up and hugs Anastasia_) …thank you.

**Anastasia:** (_holds April in her arms_) heh. That's what guardians are for.

(_April sobs a little in Anastasia's arms)_

**Anastasia:** (_smiles a little_) Hey! Hey! Careful on the robe!

**Aneiras:** I take it that it's okay to come in now?

_(Anastasia looks over her shoulder behind her to see Aneiras peeking through the door and Chase's head peeking in underneath his)_

**Anastasia:** heh…yeah it's cool.

_(Chase and Aneiras walk towards Anastasia and April)_

_(Anastasia lets go of April as she wipes her eyes)_

**Chase:** so…now that this mushy moment is all over with…what do we do now?

**Anastasia:** (_looks over at Chase_) we should probably go check out the amusement park again…the attacks I'm sure will only get worse with each day…

**April:** …

**Anastasia:** _(looks down at April_) you don't have to come if you want…we can take care of it…

**Chase:** Don't worry! _(Smiles brightly_) We'll take care of everything! _(Thumbs up)_

**April:** Chase…

**Chase:** eh?

**April:** (looks up at Chase) you idiot!

**Chase:** (steps back) huh!?

**April:** How many times do I have to tell you to stop treating me like a little kid!! I'm going… _(Looks over at Anastasia)_ whether you guys want me to or not! _(Smiles)_

**Anastasia:** _(smiles_) didn't doubt you for a second…

(_Anastasia puts forth her hand)_

_(April puts her hand on top of Anastasia's)_

_(Chase puts his hand on top of April's)_

_(Aneiras puts his hand on top of Chase's)_

**Anastasia:** Together…

_(April and Anastasia smile)_

_(Screen fades) _

_(Scene changes back at the Amusement Park)_

**Chase:** _(hangs head and looks through his wallet_) AWW! Now I'm done for sure! _(Cries)_

**Anastasia**: (_looks at Chase_) suck it up!

**April:** _(giggles and looks at Aneiras_) so how do we find him? He could be anywhere in this park!

**Anastasia:** I have a feeling that he's going to find us…

_(Suddenly the lights in the park start to flicker on and off)_

_(The light bulb to a lamppost above the groups' head breaks open)_

_(The lamppost down the road start to do the same in individual order one after another)_

_(The people start to scream and run)_

**Aneiras**: (_looks at the group_) just like we planned! Let's go!

**April and Chase:** (_nods their head_) Right!

_(Chase runs ahead with April following while Anastasia and Aneiras run to the West side of the park)_

_(Chase and April run past a rollercoaster amusement)_

_(The ride is speeding up faster while the man at the control booth tries to control the ride)_

"I-I can't do it! The controls aren't responding!"

_(Chase stops while April keeps running)_

**April:** (_stops running and looks back at Chase_) Chase, c'mon!

**Chase:** (_looks over at April_) the coaster is going crazy! I've got to stop it before people get hurt!

**April:** (_nods_) Right, okay!

**Chase:** I'll be back! Be safe April!

**April:** (_keeps running ahead_) I will!

_(The person at the control booth keeps trying to gain control of the ride) _

_(People behind him at the gate scream and plead)_

"My son is up there! Do something!"

"Stop the ride!"

_(The man at the control booth pleads back)_

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

_(A person below looks up at the track and sees Chase on top of the tracks with the rollercoaster quickly approaching towards him)_

"Hey! What's that kid doing up there!?"

_(The people below the amusement look up at and look up in amazement and fear)_

"Hey! Get down!"

_(The rollercoaster zooms towards Chase)_

**Chase:** (_closes his eyes_) Alright…let's see what you've got!

(_The rollercoaster zooms up towards Chase and hits him)_

_(An explosion of dust is seen from the people below on the tracks where Chase is)_

_(The smoke and dust clear revealing nothing but the coaster itself)_

"Hey! Where'd the boy go!?"

"He's gone!"

_(The people below talk in disbelief)_

_(Chase is seen in his S-Knight Mode with his sword horizontally spread over the front of the coaster stopping it from moving)_

**Chase:** ngh! _(Looks up at the demon sitting on the front of the coaster)_

_(The demon speaks)_

"So you can see me huh?"

**Chase:** (_grins_) it'd be hard not to see someone as ugly as you…

_(The demon grins)_

_(The man at the control booth looks over at the controls and presses a button)_

"I-I've got it!"

_(The passengers metal belts over their heads suddenly unlock and the coaster stops moving)_

_(The passengers jump and run out of the coaster panicking)_

"Oh, I'm hurt…How about you do more talking with that sword boy?"

**Chase:** (_grins_) heh…you know I'm getting real sick of you demons calling me a boy all the time…my name is Chase Ingram…and I'll be the one destroying you tonight!

_(The demon laughs loudly and stands up on the hood of the rollercoaster)_

"Like you could! Especially your little girlfriend! I saw what happened the other night! She's way too soft and gentle! We'll crush her like a twig!"

**Chase:** You're wrong! (_Takes his sword off the front of the coaster and sets it behind him) (Talks while the scene shows April running down the street of the park_) April may be gentle and lighthearted…but when it comes down to caring for people…that's what she does best…

_(April runs down the road and stops to see The Gargoyle-like demon in front of her)_

**Chase:** (_keeps talking_) I know that April will have what it takes to care for those she cherishes! Which is exactly why…

_(April transforms into her S-Knight Mode)_

**April:** (_opens her eyes and glares at the Gargoyle_) …

_(Scene changes back to Chase)_

**Chase:** _(spreads his leads apart, squats, and sets the sword behind him_) she won't lose to those like you!

_(The demon snickers and looks up at the full moon)_

"I sure do hope so…boy…"

_(Scene changes to the moonlight shining on April and the Gargoyle)_

_(Split screen shows April's and the Gargoyles' glaring eyes)_

_To be continued…_

_**Next time: Chase and April go on to pursue the demons haunting the amusement park. Chase fights the demon on top of the rollercoaster tracks while Aneiras dares to enter the House of Mirrors where there appears to be a demon in lurking. April's first fight with a demon continues but will she have the courage to stop him before it's too late?**_

_**Writer's Blog: Merced and I are currently working on the Official Final Realm website! We're so excited! Stay tuned for more updates on its progress and when it will officially be up! Thank you!**_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters are of my own design and thoughts. Please do not take away from them without permission. Thank you!_

Created by: Gerald and Merced Williams


End file.
